Wedding Bells
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay with aspects of Lucy, Mac and other characters in and amongst. Post season 9 finale. "Love bears all things, believes all things and endures all things. Love never fails." ... Somebody's getting married. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello folks! It's been another case of a long time no see, but this time it hasn't been a case of writer's block like it usually is. It's actually been a case of I've had too much to write! Literally, I've got two different stories (new stories!) on the go and I've been dipping back and forth between the two of them, this being one of them. I have more or less written this one in it's entirety now though so I'm ready to send it out into the world, ahhh! I really, sincerely hope there are still people here in CSI:NY world because trust me, I have plenty more to give you guys if you're up for it. **

**This one is focussed on Danny, Lindsay and some Lucy- a huge shock to the system, I know... but the setting is.. well you know what, you'll find out. All I'm saying is it's post season 9. **

**You guys should check out the song I've quoted at the top of this chapter. I swear to God, if Danny had ever written a song for Lindsay, I imagine this would be the result. Kyle Jacobs, 'I Do'. If you have spotify, it's available to listen on there, alternatively, youtube has it uploaded. You won't regret it when you listen to the lyrics ;)**

**Also, just a note that although the rating is T now, it will be going up to an M rating in the third or fourth chapter ;) **

**Hope you guys enjoy it. **

* * *

_Don't need to see you in no wedding dress, don't need no flower in your hair. Don't need no little white church; girl, I don't care. Don't need your momma in the front row, your daddy giving you away. Don't need no preacher tellin' us what we should say. I don't need nothing, nothing but me and you. I just wanna love you; I want you to love me too._

_I do, Kyle Jacobs._

* * *

"Linds, will you hurry up baby, we're gonna be late!"

Upon her silence, Danny sighed heavily as he fixed his tie in the hallway mirror. He didn't know why he was nervous; it wasn't as if it was his wedding. He'd been a wreck on the day he'd gotten married though, so that was absolutely nothing to go off. Despite the fact it wasn't his wedding though, it didn't make it any easier.

"Montana!" he bellowed again. "Come on, we've got the hour drive yet!"

"We're coming!" she bellowed back, annoyance clearly within her tone.

Danny sighed again, this time tapping his foot. He looked over his shoulder at the pile of things in the corner of the room, needing to be taken with them for Mac and Christine's big day.

He'd been ready for about an hour now, and he kind of wished Lindsay would have given him a heads up that she was going to take so long now. When she got ready for work in a morning, she was already ready before he was even out of bed most days; now he was wondering what time exactly it was that his wife woke up? Did she even go to sleep if this is how long it took her to do her hair and put mascara on?

"Lindsay Messer!" he scowled in a low, yet loud voice. "If you don't get a move on in the next five seconds, I swear to-" His eyes slowly scanned the vision of beauty that stood at the top of the stairs, a smile on her face. She was in leggings and a longer top; under Lindsay's orders not to ruin her dress which was in the bag, ready for her to change when they got to the church.

His daughter; his little girl suddenly didn't look so little anymore. Her face was free of make up, much to her dismay, but her hair in the way that Lindsay had done it had knocked the wind from his lungs. As she developed her own little personality, they'd found that she was definitely a braid kind of girl, and Lindsay had somehow managed to incorporate their little girl's favourite hairstyle with curls and twisted flowers into her hair. The tiny little roses made her look like a little fairy. But, the thing that really slayed Danny was the look on Lucy's face when she saw his reaction to how beautiful she looked.

When she had appeared at the top of the steps, her face had been turning away from where she had obviously just been looking at her mother, and for the split second, Danny had seen her deep in concentration as she listened to what Lindsay must have just told her. He watched as she reached for the banister before looking up at him; it was then the smile appeared on her face.

"Do I look pretty, Daddy?" she asked softly, slowly making her way down the stairs.

Danny placed a hand on his chest and exhaled heavily. "Lucy, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Mommy said you'd say that," she giggled as she jumped into his arms from about three steps from the bottom. "She's nearly ready. We couldn't get the last flower to stay in my hair."

"That's okay," Danny said softly, swiping away a loose curl from her cheek and placed it behind her ear. "I can't get over how beautiful you are, kiddo."

Lucy giggled again and squirmed in his arms before he set her down on the floor again. "Can I go get a drink for the ride?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "Water though, get water. No juice or anything ok?"

"But… why?" Lucy sighed. "I ain't wearin' my dress yet."

"Just, listen to what I say please?" he asked with arched brows.

"Fine," Lucy sighed as she marched off to the kitchen.

Danny rolled his eyes as she left his sight and he turned his eyes back to the stairs and his jaw dropped. Lindsay had a small smile on her face and her hair was done in soft waves; her dress must have been new because he'd never seen her in it before, but he knew it looked absolutely stunning on her. And even though he wanted to tell how beautiful she looked, he couldn't. All he could do was stare and appreciate the sight of his wife.

She simply giggled as she made her way down the stairs. "You doing okay there, honey?"

He nodded in response, still unable to utter a word.

"You sure?"

"I think so," he said as he reached out and pulled her from the landing by the bottom step. "Are you even real?" He implored. "You look so beautiful, Montana."

"Thanks," she blushed softly. "I wasn't sure about the dress-"

"The dress is perfect," he said, playing with the ribbon, tied around her midsection, flattering her baby bump perfectly. "I love the colour."

"It's supposed to be brown… but it looks pink to me."

"Whatever colour it is, it suits you." He smiled at her as she reached the bottom step. "Now, as much as I would absolutely love to go back upstairs and rip the dress right off you-" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully, "we're gonna be late if we don't hurry and Lucy needs to be there before to get her dress on."

"I know," she nodded as she laced her fingers through his hand and squeezed it tight before she pulled herself towards him and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "You look mighty sexy in that tux, Messer."

"Oh yeah?" he winked at her.

"Oh yeah," she nodded as she played with his black tie. "I think tonight it won't just be a case of you taking this dress off me."

"Is that so?"

"Your parents are still okay to take Lucy, right?"

"They said they would if we needed them to," he nodded. "Why?"

"Because, I'm thinking with the bag I packed for us both that's sat waiting by the door we could, you know-."

"We could get a hotel room?" he asked with arched brows.

"I was thinking so, what do you think?"

"Hey Lucy!" Danny called out, turning away from Lindsay. "Go get a bag of things real quick, you're gonna sleep at Nanna's tonight after the wedding, ok?"

"Why?" She asked, a half eaten apple in one hand and a water bottle in the other.

"Because Mommy and I have something we need to do and Nanna wants to see you in your dress, ok?"

"Alright," Lucy shrugged as she darted up the stairs to grab her pyjamas and other things she'd need.

"Seriously though Linds," Danny said, turning his attention back to her. He took her hand again and spun her around in front of him, the train of her skirt flowing as she did so. "You look absolutely beautiful… I don't think I've ever seen you so beautiful… except for the day you became my wife."

She sighed heavily with a contented smile on her face as she pressed a kiss to his upturned lips. "We're going to be late," she lamely pointed out.

"We can't go anywhere until Lucy's ready." Danny leant forwards and recaptured Lindsay's lips as she melted in the embrace he wrapped her in.

"What are you talkin' about, I am ready." Lucy's voice sounded from the bottom step with her overnight bag in her hand. "And gosh, will you stop kissin' Mommy, Daddy; it's gross."

"That's enough outta you!" he teased as he picked her up and held her against his side. "Come on, we better go."

He placed Lucy on the floor and headed over to the bags in the corner of the room and collected them before moving out into the garage to load their car up. Lucy was soon following, leaving Lindsay alone with her thoughts; her thoughts that she just hoped and prayed that she didn't let her feelings shine through and ruin the day.

She steeled herself by putting a big smile on her face and slipped her handbag over her arm. _Things will be fine,_ she told herself. _They'll be fine._

* * *

Lucy had fallen asleep about twenty minutes into the car ride and Lindsay was thankful for the reprieve. She loved her daughter more than anything, but the constant onslaught of comments and questions was enough to drive a sane person crazy.

The quiet from the confines of the car however made her feel a little on edge. She felt like she needed to share her feelings with Danny, but she couldn't help but feel a little reluctant. She didn't want to ruin his good mood – but she wasn't feeling the same things that he was. Over the past few months, she'd quietly gone along with the flow in the wedding planning. Christine had called her numerous times for hints and tips and Lindsay had never been able to tell her that really, she was the worst person to be posing these questions to. It was clear from about the third conversation she'd shared with Christine about caterers that Mac had never mentioned the type of wedding she and Danny'd had. Christine had obviously assumed that she and Danny had had a traditional wedding with caterers, flowers, a church… a big reception; when really, they'd had nothing but the two of them in an clerk's office.

It wasn't that she didn't like the way she'd gotten married. It wasn't that at all. She loved the way Danny had poured his heart out to her. She loved him and their wedding was purely about their love for one another – and as it should be. It wasn't about who they were going to invite, what colours they wanted or the theme. They didn't need to worry about a menu or forking out thousands of dollars for one day.

But, it still would have been nice.

And that was what Lindsay was currently battling with. She felt, heading to Mac's wedding, that she had missed out on all of this… and she hated herself for thinking in such a way. She should be appreciative of the fact that her marriage to Danny was perfect. They were happy, in love and content. She had never wanted a big wedding, but when that decision was made for her – that she in fact wasn't having a big wedding, it kind of deflated a part inside of her. She felt like something was missing. Of course, nothing was. She needed nothing but Danny and she wouldn't change the things Danny had said to her that day for anything in the world. What he had said to her was still cemented within her mind, as it would be for the rest of her life. It was just… it would have been nice. That's all she could say about it. It would have been nice to have something normal for a change.

"What are you thinking about?" Danny's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"How excited Christine must be," Lindsay extended the truth slightly. She knew how excited she would be if this was her wedding at least.

"I can't even imagine," Danny glanced over to her in the passenger seat with a smile on his face. "Mac texted me earlier; he said he was getting nervous."

"I can't imagine Mac nervous." Lindsay commented as she gazed ahead at the traffic over the bridge.

"Tell me about it," Danny nodded. She could feel his eyes glancing back towards her every now and then and she knew he was seeing through the façade she was trying to put on. "Are you sure that's all you're thinkin' about?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah," she nodded, "of course I am." She said, reaching for his hand over the console between them. "Why?"

"I just…" he paused as he looked at her. "I don't know baby, something about you is just different."

"Nope," she shook her head, "I… I'm… I'm" She sighed heavily. "I'm the world's worst liar." She frowned. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"You don't need to ask." He said, edging the car closer to the car in front as they settled in gridlocked traffic. "What's the matter?"

"Hear me out first, I don't want you to be hurt by what I'm about to say, because I don't know whether it's going to come out in the way I want it to, and if that's the case, I want you to know that I love you, and it doesn't and hasn't ever changed the way I feel about you."

"Alright, you're kind of scarin' me here, Montana… is this the best place to have this conversation?" he gestured to the traffic ahead of them. "I mean, if this is something serious then-"

"Well, just listen and let me tell you what's wrong, ok?"

"Ok." He nodded, visibly taking deep breaths.

"These past few months have been really hard on me." She admitted. "Not my pregnancy, but Christine organising her wedding." She paused. "I mean, we've become really close and I'm glad of that because I love her to death and she's the closest friend I have here… I just, helping her with different caterers and florists and things I know nothing about has really fired it home that maybe, the way we got married left me with a hole somewhere inside." Before Danny could interject she continued on, "Don't for one second think I regret the way we got married, or the fact I married you because it's the best decision I ever made. That kiss I gave you right before I said yes was the most romantic, heartwarming kiss we've ever shared for me, because it was in that moment that I realised it was going to be my last kiss as a Monroe. I knew the next kiss we shared after that was going to be me as your wife. I realised that you were my last first kiss, and that was nothing but magical… and seeing Mac and Stella was amazing, but the magic kind of ended there. It was all taken out of my hands, and while I appreciated it at the time, I think I kind of realise now that we missed out on so many things. It's a conflicting thing and I don't really know how to explain it properly, honey. I don't want you to feel like I am mad at you for us getting' married in the way that we did because I understand why we got married that way. It fit for us, it did. I promise you I think that, it's just, I think a part of me feels like I missed out on something that is such a big part of a woman's life; planning her wedding."

She watched Danny as she paused; giving him an opportunity to cut in if he needed to say something. She watched as he licked his lips and sighed heavily. He closed his eyes for a moment as the traffic began to shift ever so slightly.

"I know," he said in a quiet voice after a few moments of silence. "I know all of that baby. I think about how I took that option away from you all the time."

"Danny, you didn't take the option away from me, you just gave me a different option."

"I took it away from you, Linds," he said bluntly, letting go of her hand. "Let's be honest here. We could have had a wedding like that. I was just so hell bent on marryin' you that I didn't think you would want all of th-"

"Stop," she said, taking his hand again and squeezing it tight. "What you did was perfect," she said softly. "At the time, it was all we could afford, it fit into the schedule we had and it was simple… I just sometimes think what if."

"So do I." he nodded. "But," he paused as he took a deep breath. "Can I tell you why I did what I did?"

She nodded.

"Well originally I had a church wedding planned." He began. "I had told your parents and everythin', Flack and I had tuxes and I had Stella on standby at a wedding store and that was gonna be the surprise, you goin' to pick out a dress."

"What changed?"

"We changed." He said softly. "We woke up a week before I had it all ready to go and you'd said something along the lines of, 'you're the only person I'm ever going to need; you mean everything to me. I hope you know that.' And it struck a chord with me baby. I realised that I didn't need to see you in a wedding dress, or your Dad walking you down the aisle. I realised I didn't your Mom cryin' into a tissue. Or flowers and a veil in your hair like Lucy has today. I didn't need to marry you in a church; I just needed you; I didn't need any of the other things that came with a wedding. When you said that to me, I could see the way you'd said no to begin with, remember, in the park. It crushed me… and when you said that it wasn't the right time, I couldn't understand your logic. I didn't see the point in waiting for what we'd end up doing anyway, but when you said that, I realised exactly why you had wanted to wait. I realised that I needed to grow up that little bit more and appreciate the fact that a marriage is about love, not doing the right thing. I loved you with everything I had on the day I proposed the first time, but that isn't why I proposed and that was what I did wrong. Whereas the time I proposed in the courthouse, I knew marryin' you was all that all I wanted and I was desperate for you to say yes. I didn't need anything else but you. I cancelled everything else and I think now, maybe it was a little too hasty. I guess I should have said something or-"

It was a good job that the traffic was at a standstill at that point, because before Danny could finish his sentence, Lindsay had reached for his face and cupped his cheeks with both her hands, guiding him to meet her in a kiss.

His words hadn't made her feel better –they had made her feel infinitely better. The things she'd been upset about beforehand, the little things that she thought she needed, she realised in reality she didn't. When he'd told her that he'd arranged a wedding, she'd felt her heart sink, but when he'd gone on to remind her of what she said to him, she realised that in fact, what he'd done was right. In that moment, she could remember feeling the most content she'd ever felt. She'd woken up feeling blissfully in love and she could remember looking over at Danny and hoping he asked her to marry him, hence the line she'd given him. She hoped that he'd taken that as his sign to propose to her. He just went one step further and married her.

He'd been right though, they didn't need those things that Mac and Christine were going to have. She didn't need a dress or a church. She didn't need flowers or a colour theme. She didn't need first dance music or flowergirls. She didn't need bridesmaids or a conventional wedding. Nothing about her was conventional. Nothing about their relationship had been conventional. She wanted to marry Danny for him, and that's exactly what she had done.

She pulled away from him. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" he implored. "What for?"

"For doing exactly what I needed you to do for me. You're right, we didn't need that."

"No, we didn't, but it would have been nice."

Lindsay narrowed her eyes and licked her lips, "What's been nice is having you as my husband, Danny Messer."

Danny nodded contemplatively as he finally reached the end of the bridge. He indicated right and accelerated towards the church. "Do you know how much I love you, Lindsay Messer?"

"Probably just as much as I love you," She smiled, squeezing his hand tightly in her's.

* * *

It had taken Lindsay a lot to leave Lucy in the capable hands of Christine's family as they prepared Lucy for her duties as a flower girl. Danny, had been just as reluctant to leave their little girl, but showed less of his concern for Lindsay's benefit. He knew her better than he knew himself sometimes and he knew for a fact that if he showed doubt, Lindsay would panic and insist she stayed behind the scenes and would inevitably miss the wedding. So, instead of succumbing to his over-protective nature, he'd shrugged it off, kissed Lucy goodbye and reminded her to scatter the rose petals as she walked – not pick them up as she had in numerous rehearsals. Then he took Lindsay's hand and they went to take their seats at the front of the slowly filling church.

Danny glanced down at his watch as Lindsay settled next to him and sighed contently as she soaked in their surroundings. He figured she was appreciating the work they had put into the wedding together.

Christine had asked Lindsay to be a bridesmaid, but Lindsay had declined, saying that she preferred to help Christine before the wedding. Lindsay knew for a fact that if she was a bridesmaid, she would not appreciate the magic that the day would bring. Plus, just being a guest to the wedding meant that her attention could be purely focussed on Danny, Lucy, Mac and Christine and in her eyes, that's what mattered most.

She reached for Danny's hand and linked their fingers together before placing their intertwined hands together on her stomach. She sighed contently again and laid her head on Danny's shoulder as soft, piano music filled the church around them.

"This is so romantic," she whispered quietly.

"It's nice," Danny agreed in an equally quiet tone. "We could do this, you know."

"We could," she nodded. "I just don't want to. Not anymore. Not after all the things you said to me in the car. A big wedding like this isn't us. I was just caught up in the idea of it all."

"Well, just think about it, baby. We could do it after he's born. There's no rush."

"I know we can," she nodded. "I told you though, I don't want to. I have you, that's all I want and need."

"Alright, alright," he sighed in frustration. "Just think about it, that's all I'm sayin'."

"I will, except… we both know I won't."

"You're a pain in my ass, Monroe." He growled in her ear.

"I think you'll find my last name is Messer, actually."

"Monroe-Messer actually," he corrected her.

"Messer." She corrected him with a finality in her voice.

"Alright, you don't need to tell me twice." He smirked.

"I did."

"Will you stop?" he implored, a teasing glint in his eyes. "You're driving me crazy, woman."

"That makes a change," a voice sounded from behind them. They turned and smiled brightly in sync to the mother-daughter combo sliding into the pew behind them. "Usually it's you driving her crazy, Danny."

"Jo," Danny smirked, winking at their co-worker and her daughter as they sat behind them.

"Ellie, you look beautiful." Lindsay smiled at the teenager. "I love your dress. Your Mom said you picked it out by yourself; a good choice I'd say."

"Thanks, your dress is beautiful too, Lindsay," Ellie smiled in response. "Your hair is really pretty,"

Lindsay smiled fondly at her before turning to look at Jo. "Did you guys manage to find parking? It took us forever."

Jo shook her head, "We got the subway. I figured it would be a nightmare and I don't like driving at the best of times. How was the drive into the city?"

"Not too bad," Danny shrugged, "A bit of traffic on the bridge but it didn't take too long."

"Was Lucy excited?" Jo asked, with a smile.

"She tried not to show it, but she was about as obvious as a bull in a china shop," Lindsay smiled. "She couldn't stop talking when we were getting ready this morning."

"I can imagine," Jo smiled as she absorbed the surroundings much like Lindsay had. "Have you spoken to Mac?"

"He text me earlier," Danny nodded. "He was nervous apparently. Flack had lost the rings twice, or so Mac said, I personally think Flack was yankin' his chain; you know how he is."

Jo masked a smirk before their conversation was interrupted by Adam and his girlfriend, Michelle, sliding in the pew next to Danny and Lindsay.

"Mac told me to give you this," Adam scoffed indignantly as he handed Lindsay a video camera. "Apparently my running commentary wouldn't be appreciated on his wedding video."

"Hello to you too, Adam." Danny teased.

Lindsay rolled her eyes in jest at Michelle, who was smiling shyly at Lindsay. "Alright Adam," Lindsay sighed. "Don't take it so personally."

"Easier said than done; why do you get to record it? I'm the one that's good with IT. And I'll be the one to edit it after the wedding… You can barely run a search on the database but you get to record it; because that makes perfect sense!"

"Um, I'll have you know I'm quite skilled in IT, thank you very much; I managed to complete a ripped QR code a couple of years back." she scoffed. "And that was before you saw them everywhere. Not you, me. And actually, I'm perfectly and more than capable in video recording, Lucy's entire life is practically documented on DVDs."

"Loser."

"Wanna call her that again, Adam?" Danny barked, scowling at Adam, ending the argument quickly. Upon Danny's defence for Lindsay, Adam turned away from Danny and folded his arms, settling in the pew with a clear attitude and annoyance plastered across his features.

"So Michelle, how are you?" Danny asked, over a moody Adam.

"I'm okay," Michelle smiled at Danny, "How are you guys? Was Lucy excited?"

"Very," Danny smirked as Adam huffed and puffed through their conversation.

"I bet she looks adorable in her dress. How did you do her hair, Lindsay?"

"A braid and curls with some roses twisted in; they were only mini ones, but it looks pretty cute. He isn't always this moody," Lindsay smirked, leaning across Danny and directing her words at Adam, patting him on the arm. "He just gets touchy with his technology sometimes,"

"Sometimes?" Michelle implored before nudging Adam playfully. "Don't I know it?!"

Danny and Lindsay smirked in one another's direction as Adam scoffed again. Lindsay switched the camcorder on, and tested the video, recording Danny texting on his phone as he finalised details with his Mom of Lucy staying the night with her. It was probably blatantly obvious as to why they were a little insistent on Lucy spending the night, but with a baby on the way they figured that they needed to take advantage of this time when the opportunities arose for some alone time together. She recorded him for a few minutes as his fingers flew over the screen of his iPhone before he hit send and then proceeded to turn his phone onto silent. Lindsay then stopped the video and played it back quietly to herself, admiring her husband. He'd aged over the last few years, as had she, but she found herself ever more attracted to him as the years passed. There was just something within her that felt connected to him; even with the balding patch that he'd deny to the death, or the greying hairs around his temple.

"What's that you got there?" He inquired quietly as the mutterings of Mac and Christine's guests took their seats as the church became full.

"Just testing the video."

"By taking a stalker video of your husband?"

"I prefer an appreciation video." She winked in his direction as Mac and Flack appeared at the front of the church, just in front of where they sat.

Lindsay turned and gazed at the church behind her and while when they had first come in, there was probably two dozen people within the pews – now there wasn't an empty seat and people had resided to standing around the edges of the church. But, Lindsay had expected nothing less. She could see a lot of familiar faces that had come to see Mac, and of course Christine get married. A part of her thought though as she looked at retired police officers that whatever Mac decided to do with his life, he'd have a room full of supporters, purely because he was Mac Taylor.

A string quartet sounded at the back of the church and both Danny and Lindsay's head whipped round to see Lucy, Christine and the rest of the bridesmaids undoubtedly stood at the back of the church somewhere. Lindsay held the camera on Mac and his reaction to watching the rest of his life walk towards him.

She could just see Lucy at the back of the church, taking one careful step after another. She was however bobbing down with each step and collecting the previously scattered rose petals up and placing them into her basket. Lindsay scrunched her eyes closed and sighed.

"Danny, I'm blocked in," she whispered, mindful of the camcorder. "Go help her."

"I can't," he replied in a whisper. "I'm blocked in too."

Adam, who had not said a word since he'd handed the video recorder to Lindsay placed a hand on Danny's arm and whispered, "Don't worry about it," before pressing a kiss to Michelle's cheek and he ducked out of the pew. He shuffled quickly down the aisle and knelt next to Lucy, whispering something in her ear. Then, he crouched down, let her link her arm through his, and together they began scattering rose petals on the white carpet, lining the aisle Christine was about to walk down. Adam walked her slowly down the aisle, before placing her on the step to the side of where Mac was standing. She sat down, just like she had practised as Adam placed her basket of rose petals next to her and winked at her before he shuffled back to the pew at the front.

Michelle, who had watched the entire thing was currently holding her hand against her chest, an expression that clearly indicated her love and pride for Adam plastered across her face. Danny patted Adam on the back and smiled, whispering, "What did you say to her?" wherein Adam simply replied with a wink.

It was then however that Lindsay's attention turned away from Adam and Danny and focussed on Mac. He had clearly seen Christine at the back of the hall, and his hand was currently pressed against his chest, the wind clearly knocked from his lungs. Lindsay turned her head, leaving the camera trained on Mac as she fought to see Christine over the crowds of people.

In all honesty, Lindsay had been to very few weddings that many called, traditional. She had to admit though; the look on Mac's face as his eyes had fallen on Christine had filled her stomach with butterflies. The look of pure love on Mac's face had been lovely to see. She knew that Danny had known Claire, even if it had been for a very short amount of time. Her death had affected Mac in so many ways – and Lindsay was nothing but glad that he'd found someone else, like Christine, to fill the void he'd had since Claire had died.

Her free hand tightened around Danny's and he squeezed it affectionately in response. They shared a look as Danny turned to face her and Lindsay felt the butterflies attack her stomach again. Perhaps she hadn't noticed it before or she had a heightened sense of appreciation because of the environment she was in, but the way Danny's eyes had lit up when he looked at her made her feel like she was the one walking down the aisle, not Christine. There was nothing but love in his eyes and she couldn't help herself as she leant forwards and sealed her lips to his. She was thinking of the video recording in the back of her mind, but she thought that Adam could always edit it out if she had turned it way off. Right now, she needed and wanted to show her husband how much she loved him.

"What was that for?" he whispered as she softly and reluctantly pulled her lips away from him.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered in return as the string quartet diminished it's soft tunes as Christine reached the altar. They, along with the rest of the church took their seats relatively quickly, eager for the ceremony to start.

With one hand she held the camera recording the moments where Mac and Christine's life became joined as one, and with the other, she grasped tightly to the hand that made her life whole. As she listened to the words being read, she smiled fondly in Danny's direction; she hadn't had any of this at her wedding – just simple promises made to one another. And those promises meant a whole lot more than words that were hard to decipher. She knew they meant a lot to Christine and Mac. They were beautiful words, but they weren't words meant for Danny and herself. The promises they had made together were all that they needed.

She swallowed as she laid her head on Danny's shoulder, pressing a kiss to his shirt before trailing her eyes back to Mac and Christine as Flack handed Mac Christine's wedding ring. Before he slid it onto Christine's finger though, the priest took a hand from both Mac and Christine as he read some of the words that they had decided on before their ceremony. She looked towards Danny and felt her stomach fill with butterflies as she let the words register.

"Love is patient. Love suffers long and is kind. It does not envy. It does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonour others. It is not self-seeking. It is not easily angered. It keeps no record of wrong-doings. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices in truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love bears all things, believes all things and endures all things. Love never fails."

She looked towards Danny as he looked towards her and in his eyes she could tell he was thinking the same thing she was; there wasn't anything else to say. Every word that had just been read out fit them perfectly.

Before Mac slipped Christine's ring onto her finger, the priest began one last speech.

"It takes a lot of heartbreak and obstacles to find the person you belong with. Not everyone finds this person in their lifetime, and others find it a lot easier. Sometimes you spend almost a lifetime with someone else before you realise, and sometimes, the person we thought we belonged with gets taken from us. But that doesn't mean love can't and won't happen again. It doesn't mean that you don't love your new love with everything within your soul. That's the magic thing about love, it's different for everyone. And for Christine and Mac, the places you've been, the heartache you've endured, has essentially brought you here and I believe this is where your journey was headed all that time."

And as quickly as it started Mac slipped Christine's wedding ring onto her finger, and she repeated the gesture slipping Mac's onto his; completing the ceremony. Just like that, two completely different lives and worlds were now joined as one. Lindsay looked at Danny with unshed tears of happiness in her eyes, and hoped that how she felt for Danny would be the same way Mac and Christine felt for each other; because she knew for a fact that for the man stood next to her, holding her hand and wearing his wedding ring, joining his life with her's… there's nothing she wouldn't do for him.

* * *

**So there we have it, chapter one! There should be three or four more chapters basically covering the course of Mac and Christine's wedding through DL's experiences and what they get up to. I hope you guys liked this first chapter. As ever, I would hugely appreciate any thoughts or words you'd like to send my way. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi folks... so I'm back again! so glad you liked the first chapter. I thought you guys might. When I read over it, I realised it wasn't too much DL and more everyone else with DL... but that's gonna change now. Kind of at least. well, you'll see. **

**Huge, huge, huge heartfelt thanks to those of you who reviewed. With each message that came into my inbox, my heart was lifted a little. I was so scared no one was around anymore. I am so, so glad there are still people there to read the insane things I write hahaha.**

**Mel, you didn't miss the Stella reference - I debated flying her in from New Orleans, but no matter which way I tried, it didn't flow very well, so I've decided against adding her in this story in this particular instance. Look out for a mention about her though ;) **

**Now, I'll stop rambling because you guys have lots to read. enjoy! **

* * *

"_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?"_

_-What About Now, Daughtry._

* * *

"Well I don't know about you baby, but I couldn't eat another thing."

"Let me see what you've got there," Danny smirked as he peered across Lindsay's seat, looking at her plate. "What you wastin' that for, scrape it onto my plate."

"You aren't being serious right now." She implored. When she caught sight of his face – his dead serious face – she cringed. "Oh god, you're serious."

"Hell yeah, I'm not passing this up, let me see it."

"Danny this is a nice- never mind," she sighed as he swept her plate up from the table and placed it on top of his as he began to finish off her salmon. For some reason, when Christine had asked her what she'd like to eat at the after party, Lindsay had thought it would be a good idea to go for Salmon. Clearly an uneducated, uncalculated move on her part; any smell of fish recently had instantly created a churning in her stomach. So when the fish was placed in front of her, she automatically got the churning feeling in her stomach. She'd managed to dabble between some of the many side dishes to go along with the entrée and after a few carrots, potatoes and other additions to the meal, Lindsay had been able to demolish those instead.

"Can I be excused?" Lucy asked, pushing her plate away from her.

"Two more carrots and some more potatoes." Danny instructed automatically without even looking at her plate.

"You didn't even look!" Lucy protested.

"I know you, okay." He smirked as he looked up from Lindsay's plate. He examined Lucy's remaining food on her plate and he licked his lips. "Oh look, two carrots and some potatoes. Eat it up."

"Ugh." Lucy scoffed as she rammed the two carrots and some potatoes in her mouth and chewed half-heartedly. She swallowed and opened her mouth. "Ahh, see? Now can I be excused?"

"Why do you want to be excused so bad?" Lindsay furrowed her brow. "You got a hot date?"

Choking on Lindsay's salmon, Danny spluttered and reached for his glass of water. "Take that back right now, Montana."

Lindsay smirked and wiggled her eyebrows across the way from Lovato, who was looking mighty cosy next to Flack.

"I'm just sayin'." Lindsay shrugged her shoulders. "You better ask your daughter, Messer."

"She's right, where do you wanna go so bad? Dinner's barely even finished you know. Maybe you should just sit for a few minutes."

"But Tucker, Jeremy, Grace and Ellie are playing." Lucy pointed towards the dance floor at the group of children, and Jo's daughter Ellie, dancing in a circle. "Please can I be excused? Please? Please Mommy?"

"It's okay with me," Lindsay said, looking towards Danny.

"Oh sure, put it on my shoulders," he rolled his eyes. "Thanks a bunch Montana." He scoffed at her before turning to Lucy. "You're excused. Be careful in your dress. And don't leave the room, okay?"

"Okay," she sighed heavily. "I'll be with Ellie though, you like Ellie."

"Yeah." He grumbled as Lucy darted off to the dance floor to join Christine's niece and nephews and Ellie.

"You didn't sound too enthusiastic then," Lindsay leant towards him, whispering in his ear. "What's your deal with Ellie?"

"Nothing, she's a good kid… when she's not venturing over to Connecticut to visit her biological Mom."

"That was one time," Lindsay giggled as she squeezed Danny's arm affectionately. "Relax, she's in a room filled with police officers and detectives. She's going absolutely nowhere, baby."

"Not under my watch she isn't." He puffed his chest out and looked over his shoulder, watching her giggle and dance on the wooden floor with Grace and Tucker.

"Will you relax?" Lindsay whispered.

"Yeah Messer," Lovato piped up. "Relax okay? We won't let anything happen."

"Better to be safe than sorry, I say."

"Damn Messer, who turned you into world's most concerned parent, Linds is right, relax okay?" Flack implored. "She's not going anywhe-…. Wait a minute. This has got absolutely nothing to do with you being protective in that sense. That's just fantastic!"

"What is?" Lindsay furrowed her brow, leaning towards Flack with the beginnings of a smile on her face. "What's fantastic?"

"Look at her Linds," Flack pointed at her daughter. "What is she doing?"

"Dancing."

"Who is she dancing with?"

"Tucker."

"What is Tucker?"

"A bo- a boy? You're freaking out because she wants to go and dance with a boy?" Lindsay laughed, slamming her hand on the table as she leant back in her chair. "Baby… come on."

"Hey, it's just too much for me to deal with, ok?" He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's adorable and that Tucker has been lookin' at her all night."

"Because he's made himself a new friend." Flack implored. "He's eight Danny. Relax."

"Get her pregnant, have a baby girl and then talk to me, Flack." Danny said, gesturing towards Lovato. "Until then you get no say, alright?"

Flack rolled his eyes and offered his hand to Jamie, telling her something about getting more drinks.

With the table now only occupying themselves, Lindsay ran her fingertips through Danny's hair as she shuffled closer to him. "I think it's sweet you're so protective of her."

"You're probably the only one." He grumbled.

"I'm the only one that matters, so that works just fine for me." Lindsay said softly. "She's our kid; we can say and do whatever we want. Flack doesn't get it. Not yet at least. It's okay to be a little cautious, but he is right, Danny. Tucker's a sweet kid… and he's eight."

"I just love her and want to be the only man in her life for as long as I can, you know?" He sighed, dejectedly. "I get that it's impossible and silly… but it's just one of those things. I just love her so much, you know?"

"I know." She said, pressing a kiss to his temple. "And she loves you too."

"I know she does." He sighed as he turned and watched her giggling as Tucker spun her round. She was on her tip-toes and Danny watched as Tucker ran his hand over the crown of her head and measured her height against him. She stomped her foot playfully as they realised he was taller than her. "I mean look at them, Linds. We used to do that when we were dating."

"So?" She giggled. "Doesn't mean they're gonna get married next week, Danny, does it?"

"No but-"

"Stop worrying," Lindsay laughed. "She'll always be your baby. No matter what."

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, his mood becoming lighter. "Let's talk about somethin' else."

"Good idea," she smirked. "It's a shame about Hawkes and Camille leaving so early."

"Yeah but it makes sense, what with them moving tomorrow."

"Doesn't make it any easier."

"I know." Danny nodded. "Monday at work will be weird without him."

Lindsay nodded. "But it's what he wanted so-"

"Yep," Danny nodded as he scanned the room. "I take it Stella couldn't make it in the end?"

Frowning, Lindsay shook her head. "She couldn't leave the lab, they're in the middle of a big case apparently. Something about a triple homicide. It's a big news story she was telling me and her superiors were putting pressure on her in the lead up to the wedding so she ended up cancelling. I guess it's for the best. It would have been nice to have her here though."

Danny nodded in agreement as he observed the surroundings to which they were in. It was a large, expansive room - and it was a good job it was so big. It was filled with guests from the church, and more new faces. Extended family members of Mac and Christine were jotted all around the room, Jo had somehow managed to sit right near Mac and Christine, deciding against sitting with the rest of the team – which was fine in Danny's eyes. Although he respected Jo, there was still a little sourness from her altercation with Lindsay a while back. Lindsay had let it go, but he'd found it a little harder to accept the way Jo had spoken to his wife. He'd never really said anything about it, but rather felt the need to keep it to himself in order to keep the peace. So when he saw her disappearing to the other side of the room, he figured it would be for the best.

Adam and Michelle's whereabouts were unknown at the moment. They'd disappeared half way through the starter and had completely missed the main course of dinner. He mused to himself about twenty minutes ago that they were probably holed up somewhere, making out… and if he was completely honest, a part of him wondered if they had just gone ahead and left. Especially after the looks Michelle had been sending in Adam's direction after watching him help Lucy down the aisle. And if he was completely honest, he didn't expect to see Flack or Lovato for the rest of the night either.

"So, I think it's just me and you now, babe." He said aloud to Lindsay.

"Just the way I like it," She smiled fondly at him. "I've been watching Christine and Mac for a few minutes now," she began, "And he's over there talking to one of the Detectives from Flack's homicide team and every now and then, he sends a glance over to Christine, and she's just watching him, completely entranced by him. It's so lovely watching them. Like, she doesn't mind at all that he's spent probably twenty minutes with her. She's just so… happy."

"She's perfect for him," Danny concluded. "It's like Claire sent her, herself; knowing that she was exactly what Mac needed."

"You think so?"

Danny nodded. "Just like how I think you were sent to me. I don't know who by but-"

"You were sent to me," She corrected him. "By my friends."

"You think?" Danny pursed his lips together, hiding a small, unsure smile on his lips.

"I know." She nodded. "They would have loved you."

"After I stopped being a jerk."

"I don't know," Lindsay teased. "They always did like bad boys."

"Just because they were so sick of cowboys." Danny reminded her. "You told me this story." He chuckled. "In little old Bozeman it was either cowboys or a bad boy, and even then the bad boy was a choirboy…"

"Alright, that's enough of bashing Bozeman with Danny Messer for now." She rolled her eyes. Just then, the dinner lights dipped low and mood lighting lit the room, enchanting it with a golden hue. Lindsay smiled in Danny's direction as her features were softly lit by the atmospheric light. The music being played suddenly increased in volume and the microphone squeaked from the speakers.

"I'd like to invite the bride and groom up for their first dance. Where are they? Mac and Christine… here's your cue."

From the different sides of the room, Mac and Christine made their way to the dance floor, meeting in the middle. They automatically embraced, uncaring of the hundreds of eyes staring at them. A Josh Groban song Lindsay recognised started playing, and Mac and Christine shared a knowing, secret smile between the two of them as they swayed in time to the music.

"Bit of a strange song to choose," Danny whispered in her ear over the music. "What's he singing? I can't find a reason to be happy in this heartache? Is Mac smokin' crack? What kind of a first dance song is this?"

"I think it's one of those songs that you don't listen to the lyrics to for them. Christine said something about Valentines Day and them going to a bar or something. It's clearly special for them; look at how they're looking at each other."

"I guess," he shrugged. "I wonder what song our first dance would have been to."

She stayed quiet for a moment, clearly deep in thought.

"Sorry honey, I know... I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's not that." She said quietly. "I just… we never actually have had our first dance."

"What are you talking about?"

"We never had a first dance." She repeated. "We've never had the chance since we got married to go out dancing like we used to."

"Surely we've danced together before."

"We've goofed around in the kitchen, dancing to the radio and iPod," she said. "But we've never danced slowly together."

"I'll tell you what, next song that comes on after this, we'll get up and dance and that'll be our first dance. How does that sound?"

"What if it's one we don't like?" she pursed her lips together.

"We get a veto each." He shrugged. "Or if we really don't like it we can pass it."

"That's essentially veto."

"Alright smartass," Danny smirked. "We'll wait until a song comes on that we both like. Deal?"

"Deal." Lindsay smiled.

They listened eagerly together for the fading of Josh Groban before another song started. There was a pause and then… nothing. They looked at one another and sighed heavily.

"It's like the universe literally rebels against us." Lindsay implored.

"Wait, look," he said, pointing to the stage, "It looks like there's a band."

Just as Danny had said it, the jazz inspired pianist and bass player and guitarist began playing in sync.

"This works for me if it works for you?"

"Works perfectly for me," Lindsay grinned.

He stood before offering her his hand and he led her in-between the range of tables and empty chairs onto the wooden dance floor. They spotted Lucy not far from Mac and Christine, wiggling out of sync to the slow music.

Lindsay giggled as she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and tight, with mindful considerations to their son, growing between the two of them. "This is pretty much perfect," he whispered against her temple as he pressed a kiss to the area, inhaling her scent. "It reminds me of when we used to go dancing at Cozys all those years ago."

"Me too." Lindsay nodded against him as she placed her head on his chest as they softly swayed and moved together as one. "It's perfect."

"Listen, Linds, you know in the church when Christine was walkin' down the aisle?"

"Yeah," she nodded against his chest.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Can't I kiss you for no reason?" she teased, looking up at him, her head still resting against his chest.

"You can kiss me twenty four hours a day, seven days a week if you so wish." He smirked at her. He let go of her momentarily and hooked a finger underneath her chin so that she was looking at him. "I just feel like you kissed me for a reason."

In the hue of the room, Lindsay absorbed him as he held her close. Her face was inches from his and with the spotlights catching his face every now and then and he'd never looked more attractive. It was strange, life affirming moments like this one in particular that she found it hit home that he was her's. She had somehow managed to fall in love with someone that loved her just as much as she loved him. She'd never envisioned falling in love with her partner and her best friend, but somewhere along the way, things had fallen into place. "No reason," she said softly. "I just like kissing you."

"Hmmm," he pursed his lips together as he pressed a kiss to her forehead as he shifted their position on the dance floor. He took her hand and they began swaying together in time to the music. "I don't buy it."

"I just wanted to kiss you. I was feeling romantic and wanted you to know that I love you. I was in that moment, that's all."

"Still not buyin' it," he smirked. "There's always somethin' more with you."

"I'm just glad that you fought for me all those years ago," she whispered. "I love you and I'm proud of us. Not to mention I'm feeling extra romantic and soppy today."

"Well, in that case," He let go of her hand that he was holding tightly and hooked a finger underneath her chin and closed the distance between them as he sealed his lips to hers. His hand then went to her waist and pulled her tight against him as he led them in their first official dance as a married couple to music on a dance floor.

Feeling a tugging of his pants, Danny pulled away from the kiss reluctantly and looked down to the culprit.

"Can I help you?" he smirked down to his daughter.

"I want to dance too!" She pouted, her hands on her hips.

"I'm dancin' with Mommy." He said, crouching down to her level. "You wanna dance with me right now or can you wait?"

"I wanna dance with the both of you!" she said, fluttering her eyelashes in his direction.

"Alright," he said, picking her up and placing her on his waist. Ensuring she was secure, he reached for Lindsay and laced his fingertips through her's as she held Lucy's hand, creating a circle.

"Why aren't there any songs I know?" Lucy asked loudly over the band playing.

"Because Christine and Mac are grown ups and this is grown up music that Mac and Christine like," Danny shrugged, looking to Lindsay, his eyes wondering if she had a better answer.

"You don't listen to just instruments." Lucy pointed out. "The songs you like have words, Daddy."

"Sometimes though, it's nice to just listen to instruments because they make pretty sounds when you practise and you're talented." Lindsay reasoned. "I'm sure if we find Adam we could ask him nicely and he might let you borrow his iPod. We could see if he still has his Lucy playlist on there and you could have that in your ears and do some dancing,"

"Mommy, that's such a good idea!" she squealed happily.

"Yeah Mommy!" Danny smirked. "What would we do without you, huh?"

"God only knows," she smirked.

The music on the stage died down momentarily and a few people dotted around the dance floor began a string of applause which Danny, Lindsay and Lucy soon joined in on.

"We're going to take a short break. We'll continue in five minutes."

"They played one song; I hope Mac isn't shellin' out a fortune for these clowns." Danny muttered in Lindsay's ear. She sniggered as they retreated from the dance floor and headed back to their table. Lindsay was walking slowly behind Danny and Lucy and watched them affectionately as he playfully tossed her into the air above him before catching her again.

She sighed heavily and smiled as she made a move to catch up with them, but as she did, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and her eyes lit up with the presence of the person behind her.

"Mac!" she exclaimed. "I've been meaning to find you, but I keep seeing you tied up with someone else. The wedding has been so beautiful, I'm so happy for you and Christine."

"Thanks," He smiled brightly; brighter than Lindsay had ever seen him smile. "You look beautiful, Lindsay."

"Thanks," she blushed. "What's on the agenda now then? Where are you guys going on honeymoon? Don't leave it as long as Danny and I did."

"I thought we'd go somewhere quiet for a few days next month when Christine can get time off from the restaurant. We've hired a new manager so we'll see how that goes first."

"Aw, that sounds like a really good idea."

"We thought so," he nodded. "Listen Lindsay, I wanted to talk to you." He said, pulling out a nearby chair and gesturing for her to sit down in it. He joined her and sat next to her. "I want you to know how talented and intelligent I think you are. I can't fault those damn reconstructions you do for me."

Lindsay tilted her head to the side. "Are you firing me?"

Mac snorted. "Oh god, no."

"Okay," she said, still looking puzzled. "What is it then?"

"I've been thinking for a while and I know you came back to work really quickly after having Lucy and I really appreciate your loyalty and dedication to the lab and your job, but I want you to hear me out before you say anything, promise?"

"I promise," Lindsay smiled.

"I want you to take the time allocated for maternity leave, Lindsay." He said softly. "This time is important for you and your family and I know you feel like you need to be at work, but I promise you we'll be okay. I've got some people interviewing for Hawkes' job in the next few weeks and I'm considering extending another position as a temporary part time post for the time being to cover you to give you some time. You can't be working the hours you do now. I know you don't want to do lab work and paperwork yet, but I'm thinking that for now, I want to make this as easy as I can for you. I want you to tell me when you need a break, Lindsay. You didn't last time and with Lucy now it's going to take a lot out of you. You're not just pregnant, but you're a Mom too. They come first, and that's coming from me. Your children and family are important to me and I am not going to overwork you. No matter how much you insist that you're fine. I know you."

"Mac-"

"Hear me out first," He interrupted her. "I want you and Danny to enjoy your family, okay? I made the mistake with Claire; working all hours God sent… thinking that I could do things with her later. Well it didn't work out like that and I lost her. I don't want you to go through the same thing. I want you and Danny to learn from my mistakes. I've learnt from your choices, Lindsay. You and Danny have made me take this leap with Christine. Seeing you both so happy made me realise there's no need to wait and waste time. You two didn't and look at how it turned out for you. So from your due date, you're to take maternity leave."

"Mac, that's really kind but we can't really affor-"

"Full pay." He added.

"Mac." She arched her eyebrows. "You can't-"

"I already did." He smirked. "I negotiated some things and moved some things around. Danny's got a two week paternity period too. So when you go into labour, he has two weeks with you, uninterrupted, paid."

"Mac." Lindsay held a hand against her chest. "But-"

"No buts," he shook his head. "You take the time you need to adjust to this new little life," he said, placing his hand on her stomach. "I still remember your first day," he said, his hand still on her stomach.

"So do I," she smiled fondly.

"I did wonder when I went home after that first day what on earth I'd gotten myself into with you. When you whipped out that buck knife, I thought Danny was gonna pass out."

"Didn't he say something about me being a country girl?"

"I believe so." Mac smiled at the memory. "You were something else."

"Were?" Lindsay arched her brow.

"Alright," Mac paused. "Still are. I think the highlight of your first day was when you shoved the suspect onto the car; I'll never forget that."

"That hurt so bad the next day," Lindsay giggled.

"I thought it might." He chuckled. "In all seriousness though Lindsay, asking you to join the team was the best decision I've ever made in that lab; for both myself and for Danny too. Without you, he'd be a totally different person right now."

"He always had it in him." Lindsay shrugged off the compliment. "He just needed the nudge. The right person would have been able to get it out of him."

"Yeah, and the right person was you. No-one else would have made Danny the person he is now; no-one but you."

"I don't know," Lindsay pursed her lips together.

"Trust me," Mac smiled, pointing towards Danny and Lucy as he made silly faces at her, causing her little giggles to fill the area around them. "You've brought that out in him."

"I like to think Lucy brought it out in him as well. He's such an amazing father. And that's all down to him, I can't take any credit for that."

"He's had quite the example to follow though, Lindsay; you're an amazing mother."

"Thanks Mac." Lindsay smiled reaching forwards and pulling Mac into a hug.

"I love you, kiddo." He whispered softly as he hugged her tight. "I'm proud of you."

"I love you too, Mac."

Lindsay squeezed her boss, mentor, friend and father figure tightly, soaking in the moment. Mac wasn't a man of many words and Lindsay felt herself a little emotional over the expression of emotion that he'd just shared with her.

"Hey, I want a hug too."

They pulled away from each other, and smiled at the little squeaky voice.

"Hello, you." Mac smiled. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you look today?"

"Nope." Lucy shook her head with a grin plastered on her face. "You should though, because I look pretty."

"Oh is that so?" Lindsay laughed. "Who told you that?"

"Daddy." Lucy giggled. "He said I'm the prettiest princess."

"Because you are," Mac winked at her as he pulled her onto his lap as the music started up again. "How about you and I go and have a dance together, princess?"

"Okay!" Lucy squealed as she wrapped her arms around Mac's neck. "Bye Mommy. Go sit with Daddy, he's by himself. I'm busy now."

Lindsay fought the laugh as Mac carried Lucy to the dance floor.

She watched her daughter and her daughter's godfather dancing together, big smiles on both of their faces.

"Could I have this dance, Mrs. Messer?"

Lindsay turned and looked up at Danny with a smile on her face.

"Always." She replied softly, taking the hand he offered her.

They joined the other guests on the dance floor and regained their previous rhythm together; watching Lucy and Mac with misty eyes.

Although the current tune was quite a fast pace jazz piece, they settled on a slow and steady rhythm together. Lindsay once again laid her head against his chest as he took one of her hands in his, placing his other hand on the small of her back, holding her close.

"This is nice," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his jawline. "Could you imagine how different we might have been if you had never gotten the feeling in your legs back?"

"I don't even think it's worth thinkin' about." He drawled as he pressed a protective kiss to her temple. "And anyway, there was no way I was stayin' in that wheelchair. You guys didn't deserve that and it wasn't what you signed up to."

"I signed up to in sickness and in health, Danny. I would have loved you in whatever form I got you in."

"Yeah and I love you for that, but… well, I'm just glad I got a reality check."

"So am I." She said wistfully as the tune began to fade and people began to politely clap.

"Can I cut in?" A voice sounded from behind Danny. "Monroe owes me a dance."

* * *

**I wonder who that could be? hahaha! **

**Also, just a note, I've never had a baby, therefore never taken maternity leave, so if there are any inconsistencies with what I had Mac say to Lindsay, it's a case of me eavesdropping into conversations with other people and hearing (at least in their conversations) that maternity leave is at a reduced rate or something. So yeah. if that's incorrect, I apologise. I was just being lazy and didn't really look up the legalities of it; I hope you guys can overlook the minor detail ;)**

**thanks for checking in and reading, guys. as always I would absolutely love to hear from you. Let me know what you thought; thanks again! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, it's me again. Sorry I haven't been around much - life has been busy recently; I have managed to do a bit of writing in and amongst though so not to worry while I've been quiet in posting, I definitely haven't been slacking in terms of writing. This one is dedicated to Meggie. we didn't get many Flack and Lindsay scenes in the latest season (I'm sorry, I can't say last.) so this one is an attempt to make up for that. Hope you all have good imaginations ;) **

**Huge, huge thank you and hugs to all of you who have read - and also to those of you who reviewed. You don't know how much I love you guys. Your reviews always make crappy days (like today!) much better. I hope you guys like this one and you don't mind me not really focussing on DL as much as what I could have been doing. Fred has felt the need to go off on tangents and I've actually let him for once hahah. But that's enough of me chatting away. I hope you guys enjoy this one :) **

* * *

_The Give, the Take, __the Mend, the Break; and so the cycle goes. We're doing well, we've been through hell__ an__d only heaven knows __how far we get to; thank god I met you though. _

_-Hand on Heart, Olly Murs_

* * *

Danny turned and Lindsay looked over Danny's shoulder at the new patron to the dance floor. "You managed to get that drink then?" Danny smirked.

"Yeah, long line at the bar." Flack winked at him as he adjusted his tie. "What do you say Danno, can I borrow your wife for a dance?"

"What's wrong with your own date?" Danny smirked. "Was she not impressed?"

"Oh, she was impressed." Flack smirked. "She needs a break," Flack nodded in the direction of the table that Lovato was sat at with Jo.

"Be nice to her," Danny said, reluctantly letting her go. "I'm gonna go and steal Lucy from Mac. One dance Flack. I might start missin' her otherwise."

"Ugh." Flack rolled his eyes as he took Danny's previous position, holding Lindsay's hand with one of his' hands and he placed his other hand on the small of her back. "Don't worry Messer, I won't try anythin'."

"She'd laugh in your face if you did anyway." Danny smirked over his shoulder as he tapped Lucy on her shoulder.

As Danny disappeared into the crowd with their little girl, Lindsay relaxed in Flack's trusted hands. They were swaying, much like she and Danny had been, in time to the soft jazz music filling their surroundings. Flack smiled softly down at her, flashing her his perfect teeth and she couldn't help but giggle.

"I think this is quite possibly the most serious moment we've ever shared." Lindsay smirked as she laced her fingers through Flack's.

"Possibly," Flack agreed as he twirled Lindsay away from him, before spinning her back towards him in time to the music. "So Monroe, I wanted to talk to you about somethin'."

Lindsay blinked and cleared her throat. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Flack nodded. "I just… I know we goof off a lot and everythin'. Wind each other up, you know?"

"I know." Lindsay smiled knowingly.

"I just… I wanted to let you know how much you mean to me."

"What is it with everyone today, first Mac, now you? Do you guys know something that I don't?"

"Just hear me out," Flack rolled his eyes. "I know you're my best friend's wife and everythin' now but before you were Danny's wife, and even his girlfriend, you were my friend. You were just Monroe and I've just been thinkin' recently, you know with how everythin's been changin'?"

"We've had a lot of changes recently." She nodded.

"Well, I've just been thinkin' that the last eight years with you around have been pretty awesome." He concluded. "I mean, I can joke around with pretty much anyone, but when I'm jokin' around with you, it's different. You get me."

"I do," she nodded.

"I'm just glad you and Danny worked out. I've always rooted for you guys. You make him so happy, you know that right? I mean, he'd kill me for sayin' that probably, but you do. He's a totally different person to what he used to be and if I'm totally honest with ya, the guy he was before… he was a complete dick."

"Don!" Lindsay implored.

"Linds, come on – you can't argue that he wasn't."

"I try to see the best in the person he used to be."

"Yeah well, you're the only one. He was a self-centred prick. You brought something out in him that I really didn't think he had inside of him. You made it look effortless."

"It definitely took a lot of effort to get to where we are now." Lindsay chuckled. "Trust me."

"Oh I remember. I dried plenty of your tears and chased Danny's ass across the entire city during that cooling off period you guys had," Flack implied cryptically. "People would have just given up, but you never did. You're so strong, Linds."

"Me? Strong? Flack, you were blown to pieces, your stomach was tied together with a shoelace and you were back at work a few months later. If anyone's strong, it's you."

"Different kinda strong, Linds. Different kinda strong."

"I don't care." She shook her head. "You're a great guy, Flack and while we're on the topic, I hope this one's a keeper." She said, gesturing towards Lovato who was sipping her drink through the straw.

"I think she could be. It's been a while since I've been happy like this."

"I know." She nodded. "Maybe Danny and I aren't the only ones that have been through a lot…"

"Everyone has their things." Flack concluded.

"They sure do." Lindsay nodded. "Some more than others; she's good for you though. It seems like she keeps you on your toes."

"That she does." Flack smiled fondly. "I mean, she isn't the person I thought I'd be with, but sometimes that doesn't work out, does it?"

"Not always." Lindsay shook her head, accepting the change in direction Flack decided on in their slow dance to the music. "But sometimes things are taken away so that there's space for something better."

"You could be right," Flack said, looking over his shoulder, sending a wink in Jamie's direction. "So, how is mini Messer treatin' you this time round? He being as good as Lucy was?"

"He's better," Lindsay giggled, "He doesn't wriggle as much as she did. We didn't know what we were having with Lucy until I was in Montana with my Mom; this time we found out as early as you possibly can."

"Now, I'm sure you've got a list of names between the two of you, but I genuinely, honestly have the most perfect name for you." Flack said, a smile tugging at his cheeks.

"Oh go on," Lindsay groaned. "I'll live to regret this but the curiosity is killing me.,"

"Don Flack Jr Jr."

"But… oh Flack." She sighed, smacking her palm against her forehead. "Original… and good effort but absolutely not, sorry honey."

"I figured I'd try." He smirked. "Do you have names?"

"Danny still has his black book of ridiculous names. I mean Cosmo? Amos? Clemenza? No child of mine is being subjected to Danny's idea of a good name."

Flack burst out laughing, "You're kidding! He still has that?!"

"Does this face look like I'm kidding, Don?" she implored, her face filled with disgust. "Luckily we agreed I had ultimate naming rights because he got to name Lucy, we thought it was only fair."

"We?" Flack arched his eyebrow.

"Okay listen, I'm the one having the baby; there isn't any way in this God's earth he's naming both of our kids."

As opposed to responding, Flack merely swayed side to side with Lindsay, shaking his head softly as he did so with a small smile on his lips.

"What?" she asked, clearly amused.

"Nothing," Flack shook his head. "I just… you and Messer have kids. Not just Lucy, but kids. You guys grew up."

"You sound like my Dad." Lindsay laughed.

"I probably feel about as proud as he does." Flack sighed heavily. "You and Danno are my best friends, Linds. I'm so happy and proud of you guys. You guys are doin' good. You guys give me hope, you know? One of these days I might get to feel those same things. I hope so at least."

"It'll happen," Lindsay said softly. "Whether it's with Jamie or someone else… you're going to be the best Dad going, Don." She said softly. "I know that just watchin' you with Lucy. She adores you."

"Much to Danny's dismay." Flack snorted.

"Maybe," Lindsay nodded. "She's told me a bunch of times though that you're her favourite uncle. You've gotta be doing something right there. When you do eventually become a dad, those kids are going to be some of the luckiest kids going."

"With your kids being the other luckiest kids?"

Lindsay nodded with a soft, proud smile on her face.

"We're doin' alright, aren't we, Linds." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I think so, Flack. I think so."

* * *

"Hey Daddy, why's Flack kissin' Mommy like you kiss her?"

Danny turned his head to Lindsay and Flack and watched as Flack pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, "Because Uncle Flack loves Mommy. Not in the same way that I do, but they're best friends."

"But you're Mommy's best friend."

"Mommy can have more than one best friend." Danny smiled at Lucy as they swayed together. Originally, Lucy had been stood on Danny's shoes, dancing together to the music but the crouching over had started to build the pressure on Danny's back, so he had relented to holding Lucy which, although still put some pressure on it, didn't affect it quite as much.

"But… shouldn't Mommy just be kissing you?"

Danny pursed his lips together. How did he explain an eight year friendship to his five year old daughter?

"Well baby, it's kinda like how uncle Flack kisses you on your forehead. He does it because he loves you; he doesn't love you like I do… but he still loves you. And he kisses your forehead to show you that. Flack's just doin' that to Mommy."

"I like it when he kisses my forehead." Lucy giggled.

"You do?" Danny laughed. "Well I'll make sure I tell him that."

"Do you love Flack?"

"I love him as my friend."

"Do you love him as much as Mommy?"

"I could never love anyone more than I love Mommy."

"Not even me and the baby?"

"Well, I love you both very much," Danny paused, noticing the heartbroken, deflated look on his little girl's face. "I just... the way I love Mommy is different in the way I love you. I love you because you're a part of me, Lucy. You're my little girl and I don't get a choice with you. I've gotta love you no matter what because you're my girl... just like how I'll love the baby. But with Mommy, I chose to be with her. I chose to love Mommy and it's a different kind of love because of that. I love you even when you make me proud and happy but also when you make bad choices and make me feel sad. With Mommy, she and I work really hard because we want to be together even when we make each other mad or sad. You three are everything to me. I want you to remember that, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because you guys are special; you're all my babies and I love you guys."

"Mommy isn't a baby."

"Maybe she doesn't look like a baby, but I try to look after her like I look after you, and you're my baby."

"And the new baby!"

"And the new baby," Danny nodded. "But Mommy's doin' a good job of looking after him for now; I can't do much until he gets here; other than lookin' after Mommy so she can look after him."

"An' then we all look after him, right?"

"Exactly." Danny nodded. "Does that answer all of your questions?"

"I guess." Lucy nodded reluctantly.

Danny chuckled in response and placed Lucy on the ground and twirled her away from him, making her dress fan out. She giggled and squealed, begging him to do it again.

"Maybe later," he cursed himself for starting a game as he held her up in front of him so that they were eye level with one another. "Hey, listen… shall we see if Flack will dance with you for a little while? I miss Mommy."

"Aw Daddy, but she's only there… why do you miss her when you can see her?"

"Because I just love her that much," he stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're a goofball," Lucy declared as Danny placed her on the ground. She instantly reached for his hand, squeezing it tight. Her simple, sweet gesture sent surges of love coursing through his body. He stopped them still and dropped down to her level. He pulled her into his arms and squeezed her tightly in the hug.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" she scoffed. "You're squishin' me!"

Danny stuck his tongue out playfully at her before blowing a raspberry to her cheek. He then picked her up and carried her towards Flack and Lindsay. Before he could request Lindsay back from the clutches of Flack, Lucy cut in. "Daddy's been missin' Mommy. He needs her back, Uncle Flack but he said I could dance with you instead."

"Perfect swap!" Flack winked at Danny. "One beautiful Messer for another beautiful Messer."

"You hear that, Mommy, we're beautiful!" Lucy squeaked as Danny passed her to Flack.

"Well I definitely know you're beautiful," Lindsay said, leaning towards her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You make sure Uncle Flack does some good dancing and he takes good care of you, ok?"

"He will, won't you?"

"Scouts honour." Flack saluted Danny and Lindsay with his free hand. "Now, how about we go show these oldies how it's done, Lucy?"

Letting her musical giggle answer, Flack weaved them in and out of the slowly building crowd on the dance floor.

"What were you two talking about?" Lindsay asked as Danny pulled her close. "Flack said it looked like you were being interrogated."

"I was," Danny smirked. "We were talkin' about you and Flack, you and me, me and her… all those fun combinations."

"Ah," Lindsay smiled, watching him carefully. After a few moments of quiet between the two of them she licked her lips. "Aren't you going to ask me what we were talking about?"

Danny shook his head.

"Oh." Lindsay said, taken aback slightly. "Alright then."

"Not because I don't wanna know." He informed her, "But because the forehead kiss told me everything. Not to mention you guys are just as good friends as he and I am, granted I'd probably shoot him in the face if he tried to kiss my forehead, but… I dunno, even though he's my friend, he's your friend too. He obviously wanted to talk to just you and I kinda don't wanna take that from you two, you know? He'll tell me if he needs to tell me. Right now, you knowin' whatever he needed to tell you is enough for him though."

"I didn't think of it like that." Lindsay pursed her lips together. "I guess you're right."

"I love it when this happens!" Danny playfully punched the air with a smirk. "It's so refreshin'."

"Smartass." Lindsay smirked as she tucked her head into the crook of Danny's neck. "This is nice," she whispered.

"It's perfect." He agreed.

* * *

**So there we have another chapter done and dusted. I hope you guys liked it. If you have a spare moment, let me know what you thought and in the meantime I will crack on with some more writing ;) Huge thank yous to all of you for reading. Until next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Look at this, I'm back again! I had a bit of a writing session on this chapter last night and figured why not post it rather than keeping hold of it to myself! haha. We're nearly getting to the DL lovin'; I just need to write it and Fred's been busy elsewhere in M rated land. Oh spoiler alert for a new oneshot? maybe ;) **

**I just want to say once again how THANKFUL I am for all you guys still reading and reviewing. it's like with every chapter I post I'm surprised when people read and review. It's just an amazing feeling and I honestly can't get enough of refreshing my inbox and getting that little bit of love from you guys. So thank you so, so much. I am so glad you're enjoying this story. **

**This chapter is a little more centred on DL and as always Fred went off on a tangent and wouldn't have any of me trying to regain control so I let him be. He clearly wanted to venture into a different territory than we originally agreed on, but whatever dudeee. **

**Alright, I'll stop rambling. I hope you guys like this one! :) **

* * *

_But I don't want good and I don't want good enough, I want can't eat, can't sleep, can't breathe without your love. Front porch and one more kiss; it doesn't make sense to anybody else. Who cares if you're all I think about, I've searched the world and I know now it's ain't right if you ain't lost your mind. I don't want easy, I want crazy. _

_-I want crazy, Hunter Hayes._

* * *

Yawning heavily, Lindsay smiled at Danny as he peered over at the two chairs they'd pushed together. On them, was Lucy sleeping soundly with Danny's tuxedo jacket draped over her acting as a cover.

"She's zonked out," Danny smirked as the music still played softly in the background. The majority of guests had left now. "My mom's on her way to get her."

"I feel bad," Lindsay frowned heavily as she ran her hand over Lucy's hair, smoothing it over. "Your Mom doesn't need to be driving back and forth for us."

"She wanted to," Danny reassured her. "Plus Linds, you know…"

"I know," She nodded. "But we could have done that at home."

"Yeah but when else do we get the chance to take a night for ourselves… and in a hotel?"

"I just… I don't know; is it not completely obvious what we're doing?"

"So what if it is?" Danny implored.

"Well, your poor Mom-"

"Linds, trust me, she loves watchin' her."

"I'm not talking about that." Lindsay smirked. "I'm more concerned about the idea of your mother driving back to Staten Island with the image of us having sex in her mind."

"She thinks we're too innocent."

"She's not stupid," Lindsay lamely pointed to her stomach and then towards Lucy. "I'm not exactly the virgin Mary."

"Well, it's too late now." Danny smirked as he looked down to his phone. "She's here."

Lindsay rolled her eyes as she stood, rubbing her back as she did so. The strenuous activities from the day had taken its toll on her and her pregnant self. She'd not been on her feet and in heels for so long for a long time.

"Let me get that," he whispered, passing Lindsay his jacket from Lucy's little body. He then reached underneath the table to grab Lucy's overnight bag and passed it to Lindsay who flung it over her shoulder as she watched Danny pick Lucy up and settle her against his shoulder. She stirred ever-so-slightly before settling back into sleep. Danny held his hand in Mac's direction, who nodded and smiled as they exited the Banquet room and headed into the foyer of the hotel, where Danny's mom was waiting with a smile on her face.

"Well, don't you two look stunning." She smiled proudly. "You clean up nice, son. Not to mention Lucy is quite the accessory."

"Lindsay picked it out for me." He rolled his eyes as his mother stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Don't even get me started about her," Elizabeth winked at Danny. "One of these days you know, kid, she's gonna realise what she married and run for the hills. She's too good for you."

"Thanks a lot, Ma." He scoffed as he opened up the door with his back and held it open for Lindsay and his Mom.

"You look beautiful, Lindsay," She smiled brightly at her daughter-in-law. "That dress. Wow."

"Thanks Beth," Lindsay giggled at her mother in law's exuberance. "Don't be so hard on him though, he's not all that bad."

"Hmmm," Elizabeth pursed her lips together as Danny opened up the car and placed Lucy carefully in her car seat. "I guess he's doin' pretty good as a Dad."

"Will you stop?" Danny scoffed over his shoulder. "We've had a nice night, you're ruinin' the atmosphere. Quit."

"I'm only winding you up." She smirked, winking in Lindsay's direction. "Listen; don't rush tomorrow morning, ok? I've got things we can do together, the pipsqueak and I. She'll be entertained."

"I don't doubt that for a minute," Danny rolled his eyes. "Just don't give her so many cupcakes this time, Mom. She wouldn't eat her dinner last time."

"Please, Danny… She's my granddaughter; you know I can't help it."

"Well at least try." He growled. "Come on, you would have gone crazy if Nonni would have fed me up with cannolis."

"She did, and I went crazy with her. It's all part of being a parent, Danny."

"I swear to God," he grumbled in Lindsay's direction. "Listen, we're going… please, just… just try and remember what it was like to be a Mom. Forget about being Nanna for a minute, ok?"

"No can do." Elizabeth smirked. "But maybe we'll limit the cupcake consumption, just because you asked so nicely. Have fun. Lock the hotel door. Put your wallet in the safe."

"Mom," Danny rolled his eyes, "We're not leaving the room."

"Danny," Lindsay elbowed him. "Too much information." She growled in his ear as Elizabeth settled in the driver's seat.

"I know, I know," Elizabeth turned with a knowing smile on her face. "Just… enjoy yourselves. See you tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

"Alright," Danny smiled, wrapping his arm around Lindsay. "Thanks Ma, we owe you."

"No you don't." she shook her head as she shut her door carefully and indicated her way out into the traffic of the New York night.

They watched her disappear down the street with their little girl. They shared a look between the two of them on the street before sighing heavily and turning on their heels together.

"Wanna go and get our things, say bye to Mac and Christine and get a room?"

"Sounds good to me," she said, "My shoes have killed me today."

"I told you not to wear heels." He smirked.

"Heels looked nicer."

"You'd look nice in a garbage bag."

Lindsay scoffed at his remark and rolled her eyes. "Just get in there," she said, swatting his ass as they climbed the stairs of the hotel together.

* * *

Upon returning to the room where Mac and Christine had celebrated their wedding with family and friends, Lindsay had cast a soft smile in the direction of Danny as she listened carefully to the music being played.

"Hey, this sounds familiar." He said as he took her hand and linked their fingers together.

"Because it's the song we were dancing to at the beginning of the night."

"The one we danced our first dance to?"

Lindsay nodded with a giggle.

"I know you're tired but, Lindsay Messer, would you dance with me one last time tonight?"

"Always." She whispered as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He returned the kiss by pressing a delicate kiss to the tip of her nose, before leading her to the dance floor.

Lindsay smiled as she peaked out from where she was stood behind Danny as he weaved them in and out of the tables scattered across the room. The only two on the dance floor were now Mac and Christine, locked in each other's eyes and talking in hushed tones that only the other could hear. As Danny and Lindsay made it to the floor, Christine laughed in response to something. They watched together as she threw her head back in laughter before pressing her hand against Mac's chest with a smile as she pressed her lips against his.

"They're so cute," Lindsay sighed wistfully as she turned her eyes to Danny. "Do you think people look at us and think we're that cute?"

"I think they think we're cuter; especially when we got Lucy in tow." Danny smirked playfully as he took her hand and placed it on his shoulder before placing his free hand on her back, holding her close. "We have the added bonus of going through all the things that are supposed to tear a couple apart and we came out stronger. When people know that, and they look at us we get that wistful look Linds, don't you worry."

"I'm not worrying," she corrected him. "Just wondering," she was quiet for a moment as her hand slipped from his shoulder and laid to rest on the small of his back; coincidentally where he'd been shot all those years ago. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" she asked, making small, rubbing gestures over his shirt. "To dance with me and Lucy; this is what made you work hard in therapy. It was so you wouldn't miss things like this."

"Partly the reason." He whispered as she laid her head against his chest and he held it in place with his hand as they swayed in time to the music together. "But the other reason is because of how much I absolutely love you and I knew how much it was killing you inside to see me like that."

"I just knew you were in pain, and that's what hurt me."

"I know." He whispered. "But pain is the payment for each precious thing, and I had a lot to pay for."

"Alright, where did you get that from?" she implored, looking up at him with her glistening brown eyes. "Because I know you, Daniel Messer and Shakespeare is something you are not."

"Hawkes." Danny said simply. "Hawkes said it and it made sense to me."

"I'm glad it makes sense to you, because even after Literature classes in high school and college it still makes no sense to me."

"Well, I take it to mean that in order to protect your precious things, you've gotta hurt and work hard to do it. You know?"

"No, I have absolutely no idea." She shook her head.

"Alright," he sighed as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Let me break this down here. I guess…" he paused as he thought about the way in which he could word it. "Alright, you and Lucy are precious, right? You're my entire world."

Lindsay nodded against him.

"Right okay, so because of that, when I got shot, it would have been real easy to stay in the wheelchair and let things happen as they were supposed to. Let nature take its course you know? If I got the feeling back, than so be it… if I didn't; it wasn't meant to be. But that would have only been easy if it had just still been me. With you and Lucy, it was harder than that. You guys needed me and I needed you to need me; but you couldn't rely on me when I was in the wheelchair. Everything was loaded onto you and it was you runnin' around lookin' after the both of us… So I guess what I'm sayin' is it wasn't an option to let nature run its course; I needed to deal with the pain. That pain was a result of me pushin' myself for you guys. You needed me to get better and I needed you to need me. Pain is the payment for each precious thing. The pain I felt was me payin' for everything that you are."

"You've had a lot of time to think about this."

He nodded. "It wasn't ever gonna be easy, but we made it."

"Against the odds." Lindsay added. "There was definitely someone up there that wanted to test us."

"Maybe so, but look at us now." He smiled at her as he pressed a kiss to her temple as a new tune began playing from the band. "I wouldn't change one moment of our life together so far."

"Even when it got really crazy?" she asked. "Even some of the decisions we've made?"

"Even then." He said. "I mean there are things I wish I hadn't done to you." He said, holding a finger underneath her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes. "I kick myself all the time for what I did to you. You didn't deserve it… but I wouldn't change it because if I had the chance to change what happened, and it changed who we were now, I'd hate myself for it."

"I guess." She frowned. "Although even if it changed us, I'd still change what happened." She said softly. "Even though I know you were in a really bad place, and you weren't even thinking of me at the time, it still hurts sometimes. It hurts to know what you did."

"I know." He said sombrely. It was a conversation they'd had only a few times and even though they had moved past it and were stronger because of it, sometimes the insecurities and the betrayal reared their ugly heads.

"I love you." He whispered against her forehead as he pressed a kiss to her warm skin. "And I'm sorry, baby."

"I know you are." She whispered as she buried her face into his dress shirt. He listened to her, dreading the sound of sniffles; but instead heard one single sniff. "And I love you too."

"Baby, please don't cry. I'm sorry we got onto this… I-"

"I'm not crying," she cut him off. "I'm inhaling your scent." She said with a smile. "It hurts Danny, but it's not something I need to cry about."

"Oh." He said, his lips twisting in confusion. "Why did you… smell me?"

"Because you still smell like you smelt eight years ago."

"You remember how I smelt eight years ago?" He asked incredulously.

She nodded avidly. "Well, it's really seven years ago." He could see by the look in her eyes that she was about to lose herself in a story. "It was on the Holly's case, you know when I went to do the drop and you were so pissed with me."

"Pissed? That's an understatement… I nearly killed you, Montana. You've driven me crazy right from the beginning."

"I might drive you crazy, but you wouldn't have it any other way would you?" Lindsay licked her lips in amusement.

"Nope," he sighed heavily. "I didn't sign up for easy."

She giggled. "So, when it all went down and I dropped the flash bang grenade and was laid on the floor with that girl, I was hoping you'd be the first person I saw."

"You did?" he mused, fascinated with the way that she talked and how she seemed to effortlessly switch the conversations back and forth.

She nodded. "You were my partner. You still are. But back then, you made me feel safe more than anyone. I trusted you, even if you did tease me relentlessly."

"I can't believe that," he said in awe. "For real?"

She nodded. "And when you picked me up and pulled me into that hug, I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down but rather than getting any air, all I inhaled was you and your scent. It was like this aftershave scent that had worn off so it was only lingering. And I found it calmed me down… And smelling you now," she pressed her face against his chest and inhaled his scent. "It smells exactly the same."

"It's the little things with you, isn't it?"

She smiled softly as she laid her head against his shoulder. "You know when you said we make sense; we don't make a lot of sense in the things we say, do we? But when we're put together, we make perfect sense."

"Kinda like that sentence." He laughed.

They fell in a comfortable silence, both mulling over their last eight years together; battling through the tough times and triumphs they'd shared together. He could tell Lindsay wanted to ask him something as her mouth kept opening, but then she'd promptly closed it again and simply pursed her lips together… before it happening all over again.

"Go ahead." He chuckled at her.

"Go ahead what?"

"Ask me whatever you're wantin' to ask."

"When did you know you wanted to be with me?" she asked him softly.

"I swear, sometimes the stuff goin' through your head…" He trailed off. "You really wanna know?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm sure we've talked about this before," he shot her a confused look but shrugged and complied an answer together for her. "I guess I knew eight years ago; I just didn't know how strongly I felt about you back then. I knew I wanted you in anyway I could get you. Not because I thought you were beautiful or clever or kind or adorable; because god knows you're all those things. I wanted you because I knew that there was no-one else like you. I guess that's why I was so mean to you… I could tell you liked the teasin', despite your numerous protests, and I figured that any attention was better than no attention. And as we got closer and stuff, I knew I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like starting my day without you. And now I don't have to."

"You don't." she said softly. She licked her lips softly before standing on her tiptoes and pressing a hand against Danny's chest to steady herself. She positioned herself by his ear and whispered. "Listen, I wanna get out of here."

"You do?"

She nodded as she scraped her teeth across his ear. "Yeah, I need to show you how much I love you."

"Right now?" he asked with amused, arched eyebrows.

"Right now." She whispered.

* * *

**And there we have it. Another chapter done and dusted. Like I said before, Fred insisted on this kinda content. Don't blame me. hahaha. But I think he's gonna make up for it with a bit of DL lovin'.**

**Huge thank you to you guys for reading. I really appreciate it. As always, my inbox is always open to your thoughts. Let me know what you thought :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, back again with gifts; except this time, the rating has gone up. oh yes, you heard right. Official M rating for this and the next chapter. this one is really only a warm up, but hey ho. DL lovin' is DL lovin'. I bet I confused you guys earlier when I posted a Hart of Dixie story... but never fear, I was working on this too! In fact, I was just editing this. I was actually working on the next chapter, but that's by the by. I have about three more chapters for this story before it's all wrapped up and I can finally post the other things I've been keeping back so that Fred stayed focussed on this ... he has a tendency to wander. Huge, huge, huge thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. I don't think I'll ever get over the squees from your reviews. **

**I'll stop wittering on now and let you get on with reading! :) **

* * *

_Only you keep me lost in the fire, girl, you're like no other colour I've ever seen, I've ever seen before. One look and I'm frozen; I lose track of time. You move in slow motion; I can't close my eyes. Takin' all of my attention but I don't want you to stop it. _

-_Keep Me Watching, Jason Walker_

* * *

"What do you mean?" Danny implored.

"Well, we have a large number of guests within the hotel currently, Mr. Messer as a result of the wedding we've hosted today."

"I know." Danny deadpanned. "We were at the wedding."

"Oh," The hotel concierge frowned. "Alright, well allow me to see what I can do."

Danny rolled his eyes as he turned to check on Lindsay as she sat in the foyer in one of the seats. He could tell she was tired but like the trooper she was she was fighting sleep. She was currently wearing his tuxedo jacket; the sleeves had almost swallowed her arms up and he could no longer see her hands. He had to admit that seeing her wearing his clothes tightened the muscles deep within his belly. He didn't know what it was but when she slipped into something of his, he had no control.

"Alright, I'm afraid the best I can do is a twin room."

"A twin room?" Danny turned back to face the concierge. "Alright well does it have a double bed?"

"To the best of my knowledge, twin rooms have the facility for a double bed."

"Alright, we'll take it." He said, placing his debit card on the counter.

"Do you have a credit card?"

"No," Danny said, shaking his head. "I don't do credit cards."

"Well it's hotel policy to keep the details on record until the time of check out."

"That's fine."

"Okay, can I take your last name?"

Danny blinked at the bizarre request. "My last name?"

"Yes, sir."

"Messer." Danny deadpanned. "You know, what you've been calling me throughout the duration of this scintillating conversation we've shared."

"Ah, yes." The concierge blushed as she typed the name into the system.

Danny rolled his eyes as he flashed a reassuring smile in Lindsay's direction. "Not long now," he mouthed in her direction.

She wiggled her hand out of the jacket's sleeve and blew him a playful kiss, to which he caught and pocketed in his pants pocket.

As soon as they got the room sorted, he was so going to show her just how sexy he thought she was in the jacket.

* * *

"I'll kill her." Danny grumbled as he threw his wallet on the desk within the room. "Double bed my ass."

"Danny, it's fine," Lindsay reassured him as she steadied herself against the TV cabinet as she removed her heels. "Look, it's no big deal."

"No big deal? Linds, this is… ridiculous!" he implored gesturing towards the two single beds within the room, being separated by a bedside table and light. "I shoulda known."

"How could you have known?" she asked as she removed the other shoe and let out a sigh of relief. "Listen, it's not a big deal. We can push the two beds together, sleep on our own bed or share a single. Now I don't know about you, but I don't really fancy the idea of sleeping in a single bed alone… so that takes one option from the equation so either we push the beds together or we sleep on a single bed together. You pick."

"This so isn't what I had planned for tonight," he frowned as he sat down at the bottom of one of the single beds. "I'm sorry baby. This isn't exactly romantic."

"You're right," she nodded. "You acting like a moody grump isn't, by any stretch of the imagination, romantic. Make the best out of a bad situation, Danny. You heard what the girl said; they're all out of decent rooms. We might as well deal with what we've got here."

"I can go and-"

"You're not going anywhere," she said sitting down next to him. "Choose; either push the beds together, or start taking your pants off and get into that damn bed."

"Somebody's bossy." He smirked as he kicked his dress shoes off.

"I'm tired and horny. It's a confusing combination. So I suggest you act fast before I fall asleep on you and take this level of romance to the next level by yourself."

"You say the sweetest things," he smirked as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"It's a gift," she mused as she removed her skin coloured tights from her legs.

"You know, I don't know what it is about that," Danny said, watching Lindsay carefully. "But you make that look so sexy."

"That's only because I know you're watching me." She smirked. "Otherwise it would have been a completely different story."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah." She nodded. "Now, we still have that issue about your pants being on and fastened. Are you going to fix that or…?"

"How about you fix it for me?" he asked, arched eyebrows challenging her.

Wasting no time in making work on his belt, Lindsay undid the buckle and popped the button on his waistband before she undid the zipper. She glanced up at him from her crouched position and there was a glint in her eyes that should have warned Danny about her next move, but it was so brief that he missed it. Just as he was about to stand to kick his pants from his legs, her hand dipped inside his boxers and freed his erection, much to his surprise. Before he had the chance to comprehend what was going on, Lindsay had enclosed her mouth around the head of his throbbing member and his eyes widened. Element of the surprise blow jobs were quickly becoming Lindsay's speciality. There had been a few occasions throughout the last few weeks where she had just sprung the gesture onto him with no prior warning and it was quickly becoming one of his favourite past times.

His eyes glazed over as he watched her, still in his tuxedo jacket take the majority of his length within her mouth before toying with his head.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this but you've gotta stop babe." He said, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"What?" she blinked, licking her lips. "Why?"

"Because," he swallowed. The sight her of flushed cheeks ignited the passion even more so within him. "I… we've got time for that later."

"We've got time for it now." She winked at him, moving back to his crotch.

"We do," he nodded, holding her face in place, "But right now, this is me and you time… not just me time."

"Danny." She rolled her eyes. "Just relax… we've got all night. Just let me do this."

"But-"

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes as she put a hand on his chest, shoving him backwards on the bed. He shuffled further up the bed and she followed him, placing her knees on either side of him so that she straddled him. Within seconds it seemed she was back to her previous position and doing a fantastic job of pleasuring him.

Back when he and Lindsay had first started dating, they'd been experimenting in the bedroom on one afternoon on a rare joint day off together. Lindsay had disappeared under the covers for a moment and he'd chuckled, wondering what the hell she was doing; until her mouth enclosed around his cock. His eyes had widened, and he'd nearly choked at the sensation. He'd always known she was bold and different to any other girl he'd ever dated before, but this was… new. Usually he'd have to a considerable bit of nudging to gain this… favour. But with Lindsay, he'd not even done the build up to asking and she was already getting down to it.

He closed his eyes and marvelled at the talents of his wife. It had never really needed to be discussed between them. Somehow she'd known exactly what to do to get the right kind of reactions from him. She knew what he liked and what he didn't, without even asking. In fact, she was so good at the stuff he _really _liked, he was currently struggling with keeping it together.

"Montana, if you want me to-"

"Shut up," she growled at him before enclosing her mouth around him.

He took the hint and dug his teeth into his lip as Lindsay's fingertips settled into his thighs.

Without much more fight to give he could feel the beginnings of his orgasm and without much warning, he released everything he had into her waiting mouth.

With a rapidly beating heart and a slightly sweaty forehead, Danny fought to regain his breath back as Lindsay wiggled herself so that she was sat in-between his legs, facing him.

"Well, that escalated quickly." He managed a smirk in her direction.

"Well, I've been planning that for the last hour and a half, so really…"

"Oh yeah?" he tilted his head to the side as he shot her an amused look. "What else has been going through that dirty little mind of yours, Montana?"

"Well, I've been thinking we could always arrange a late check out for tomorrow."

"Already way ahead of you." He smirked. "What did you think I was doing when I got you to hold the elevator for me?"

"Bein' a pain in the ass." she quipped before adding, "Good thinkin' batman." She winked at him as she removed his tuxedo jacket and flung it onto the bed nearby. "So are we gonna push these two together or what?"

"Well, I was gonna... until you pinned me down and had your wicked way with me."

"Oh please," She rolled her eyes as stood from the bed and began twisting herself so she could unzip her dress. "I hardly think you put up a fight then."

"Well, you know… I know what's good for me."

"You're damn right." She smirked before sighing in frustration. Before she could ask him for help, he stood from the bed, and slowly and carefully began to unzip the back of her dress. With each inch he unzipped, he pressed a kiss to the skin until he met her bra. He unclipped the clasp effortlessly, with years of practise now under his belt and quickly continued the path down to the bottom of the zipper where it settled just above her panties.

"Before you even try," she began, "you better start rearranging this furniture," she instructed with a smile.

"Bossy boots," he scoffed as he reluctantly let go of the dress and straightened up. "Jeez, try and show your wife a little love and look what happens."

"No, because I know what you're like. You'd place a few kisses here and there and we'd end up having sex right here… After the hours I've already spent on my feet today, the last thing I want is to have to stand and have sex. I'm not as graceful as I once was; I'm carrying a little mini Messer over here."

Danny turned and shot her a wink. "You're so sexy when you say things like that." He informed her as he picked up the bedside table and moved it to the other side of the single bed. He then rolled over the bed and pushed it to meet the one that he'd just been laid on.

"Flawless," she smirked. "I'd give it a seven point eight. A little rough around the edges."

"Just how you like me." He smirked as he began unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"You can say that again." She said, admiring the view as she slipped out of her dress. She glanced up and furrowed her brow at the way Danny was watching her.

"What?" she laughed, blushing slightly at his intense gaze.

"Nothin'." He shrugged to himself, turning his attention back to the buttons.

"No, seriously." She giggled, moving towards him in her bra and panties and beginning to help with the buttons on his shirt. "What were you looking at me like that for?"

As her questioning gaze intensified on him, he felt his mind drifting back to when he and Lindsay had first started dating – his hand was still in bandages from the bashing he'd received on her behalf. Flack had been teasing him one night when they'd gone out for beers. They'd been at a sports bar after work, watching the Jets game, much to Danny's dismay and as a result, he was checking his phone probably more times than he usually had on a night out because he was waiting for Lindsay to finish her shift. Flack had taken his phone from him, slammed it on the bar in front of them and had told him he was like an addict, waiting for information on when he'd get his next fix. Danny had scoffed at the notion and had quickly told him he was ridiculous, but now, looking back, Flack hadn't been all that wrong. He was in fact addicted to Lindsay and he couldn't give her up even if he wanted to.

"It's nothing." He reiterated as his fingers cupped her face, making her look at him. "I just… God Linds, I am so in love with you."

She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to place a soft, loving kiss to his lips. "I love you too, Danny."

As she reached the last button, Danny shrugged the shirt to the floor and gave the beds one last shove together. "The bed awaits you, Mrs. Messer."

She rolled her eyes playfully as she collapsed onto the bed on her back and shuffled up to the pillows at the top of the bed. She settled and beckoned Danny towards her with a single finger, making the 'come hither' gesture.

He turned the main light off within the hotel room, relying on the smaller light on the wall for their light. He knelt on the beds and began to close the short distance between himself and Lindsay.

His hand reached towards her panties and he curled his fingers underneath the material and slowly pulled them down her legs, flinging them behind him once they made a considerable distance down her legs. He them removed the already unclasped bra and flung it behind him also. He licked his lips as he absorbed the image of Lindsay, underneath him.

"Jeez, the way you're looking at me makes me feel like you're about to devour your last ever meal, Danny."

"Well if I ever get asked that question, at least I'll know what my answer will be… you."

"Oh my god." She rolled her eyes. She then grabbed a pillow and covered her face as she laughed into the pillow. "You're ridiculous."

"And yet you keep me around for some reason."

"And yet I do." She said, peeking from behind the pillow. He settled himself on top of her and took the pillow with one hand, moving it away from the both of them.

He locked eyes with her for a moment and in her warm, affectionate brown eyes he saw an overwhelming sense of love directed towards him. He narrowed his own eyes at their colour as he absorbed the way she was looking at him; he'd thought it many of times but they really were like no other colour that he'd ever seen before. They were hauntingly beautiful, mixed with a side of playfulness that was uniquely Lindsay. For all the horrible things she'd seen in her life, she still kept hold of her sparkle and that was something that Danny really admired about his wife. He settled by her side and as he did, she disappeared underneath the sheet that she pulled over her head playfully. He chuckled, pulling the covers over his head too. She consumed all of his attention, his mind was enamoured by thoughts of her; but despite the many hours he lost in his day just thinking about her, he wouldn't change one thing about her. As he exhaled softly, she laid her head on his chest as he pressed a kiss to her temple. He felt sleep quickly consume him and within moments, he could feel his eyes drooping; the only sensation left that he could feel were her fingertips clasped around his hand, holding him close.

* * *

**There we have yet another chapter. In reading it back it seems tamer than I first thought but hey ho! I hope you guys enjoyed it regardless :) Thanks for reading - do let me know what you thought. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys! So, long time no see kind of. I've been a busy bee with the end of the school year fast approaching (tomorrow, to be exact!) but i've also managed to slot in some writing dates with Fred... for my internet on my laptop to crap out. so my phone is currently plugged into my laptop and is sharing the internet so I'm trying to work quick so that t doesn't swallow up all my data allowance hahah!**

**A quick reminder now that this chapter (and the next too actually) are M rated chapters. you have been warned dearies! :)**

**hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss; when I'm in your arms, that's where it is. When we're tangled up and can't resist, when we feel that rush, that's where it is. It's a lifetime filled with tight embraces, the biggest things in the smallest places. _

_-That's where it is, Carrie Underwood. _

* * *

Sighing contently, Lindsay shuffled so that she was laid on her side. After her ambush on him, Danny had promptly fallen asleep on her, his legs tangled in and amongst her's. After redressing while he snored on the makeshift double bed, she'd giggled as she watched him reach for her in her short absence. After settling down next to him again and having him subconsciously tangle himself all around her, she'd decided on watching the last half of Letterman but when the rolling credits slid up the screen and Danny was nowhere near stirring from his slumber, she decided to take on a different approach.

With her fingertips poised and ready, Lindsay ran them down his arm softly; causing his hair to stand on end.

"Danny," she whispered in his ear softly.

"Two more minutes, babe." He moaned, swatting her away. "The alarm didn't go off yet, Mac doesn't need me in til nine."

Lindsay bit her lip to stifle the giggle. She removed her tank top she'd grabbed from the overnight bag they'd packed when she'd gotten a little chilly after the heat between them had dissipated. Now sitting topless, Lindsay licked her lips again as she considered a different approach.

"Danny," she tugged at his earlobe with her teeth. "I need you to help me with somethin'."

"Now?" he implored with a sigh, his eyes still closed as he gripped onto the pillow.

"Yeah." She uttered, splitting the syllables of the word. "Yeah, it's kind of important."

He peeled one eye open before opening the other eye almost instantly. "Where the hell are we?"

Lindsay blinked at him. "The hotel."

Danny sat up and rubbed his eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Thirty minutes," Lindsay shrugged. "Give or take I guess."

"Damn." He stretched, his stretch however was cut short as he caught sight of the topless state of his wife. "Linds…"

"About this," she licked her lips and wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Small issue."

His eyes widened as he nodded, unable to offer much else as a response.

"I've spent the last…" she glanced down to her watch, "three hours workin' myself and thinkin' about how badly I want you."

"Why is that a problem?" he smirked.

"You were asleep and… as perfectly capable as I am to deal with this by myself…" she paused as she slid her index finger across his chest slowly. "It's always more fun and _enjoyable _when you help."

"I see how that poses a problem." He sunk his teeth into his lip to mimic the idea of him thinking of a solution to their predicament. "How about this-" Before offering her a chance to respond, he sealed his lips to crook of her neck where he was peppering the sensitive area with sensual kisses.

"I guess that kind of works," she shrugged, leaning her head away from him to give him better access. "But I was thinking more along the lines of this," she said, taking his hand and edging his fingertips underneath the waistband of her panties.

"It does?" he smirked as he shifted in his position so that he was poised on top of her, hovering but not touching her where he knew she desperately needed him to touch. "Well let me just see here-" Within seconds, he'd slid her panties down her legs and had flung them to the other side of the room.

Before he could pay her any of the attention she'd requested, she grabbed his grandfather's dog-tags and pulled him closer to her, so that his knees buckled and he stumbled as he positioned himself on top of her. His quickly developing erection was pressing against her most intimate area, which was now extremely exposed to him.

"Actually, I've changed my mind." She whispered. "I need something more than just your fingers."

"Is that so?" he whispered as he worked his erection with his hand. "How about this?" he said through gritted teeth as he thrusted his length deep within her and stilled for a moment.

"Oh god," she moaned, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip as her eyes closed. "That works."

"You okay?" he inquired softly, brushing stray waves of her hair from her face as he began to start his rhythm.

"I'm fine," she muttered against his lips. She took one of his hands and laced her fingers through each of his. "Baby… I'm so hot for you."

"I swear to God, Linds." He pressed a kiss to her shoulder as he lowered his body to meet her's to make his thrusts easier. "You kill me."

Despite Lindsay's inhibited passion, he burning desire in the pit of his stomach was somewhat being doused by the presence of his son in between them. Lindsay's stomach wasn't something you could miss anymore, and even though they'd been through this with Lucy six years previous, he still felt a little bit of reluctance when he was having sex with his wife, purely because he cared for both her and his unborn child. He observed the look on her face and he knew exactly what she was about to say.

"Don't hold back," she whimpered as he drove into her once again. "I've been hot for you for the last three hours, I need you to make love to me how you used to; before I got pregnant."

"But-"

"We've been through this when I was pregnant with Lucy, you won't hurt him."

"You're sure?" he said, his face full of concern as he poised himself above her.

"If you do, I'll let you know."

"How am I gonna know you're not just in the moment though, baby? If I'm hurtin' you guys, I need to know so I can stop."

"I'll use the code word?"

He nodded, acknowledging her promise and suggestion with a kiss to the tip of her nose. When they'd become a little more adventurous in the bedroom in the early stages of their relationship, they'd agreed on a code word to alert the other that they were feeling a little out of their comfort zone. They'd decided because in the throes of passion, sometimes their words, moans and pleas got lost on one another and neither of them wanted that to happen if they were ever unsure or uncomfortable with something.

They'd gone through a wide range of words they could use and after a lengthy discussion they had decided on 'wheat-fields' purely for the novelty, but also for the sentiment it held for them and the early stages of their relationship – standing out by the Fulton Ferry landing and discussing the New York skyline.

Confident in the knowledge that if Lindsay was uncomfortable, she'd tell him straight away, he felt a little more at ease. Sex with Lindsay was always erotic and passionate. Sometimes they got a little carried away with one another – and that was when she wasn't pregnant. Lindsay turned into a sort of nymphomaniac when she _was_ pregnant – something that Danny was _not _about to complain about. There were instances however, where they'd forget themselves, and their growing child between them, and Danny would hook her leg up a little too high, or he'd press a little too firmly against her stomach, resulting in either him stretching out her cramp, or her rushing to the toilet.

He blinked away the images he had in his head and saw Lindsay's flushed face. There was a glow to her ever since he'd found out in the middle of the break room that she was pregnant that hadn't disappeared. He adored his wife at the best of times, but the connection that established itself between the two of them when she was pregnant was something that tugged on his heartstrings. There was something about creating a life with the woman he loved most in the world that overwhelmed him.

"You looked so sexy in that tux today," she said, pressing an open mouthed kiss to his shoulder. "I would have quite happily dragged you into the toilets and spent a good hour showing you how sexy you looked… if we hadn't had Lucy."

"Me?" he swiped a bead of sweat from her forehead with the pad of his thumb before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You looked so beautiful Linds. The sexiest woman there by far."

She cocked her head to the side in disbelief; her chest rising rapidly from her lack of breath. "Sure thing."

"You don't believe me?" he implored, lacing his fingers through her hair, as he lowered his body against her's. Her legs were already hitched a distance apart and he had good leverage over her. He cupped her face with his hands and held her in place as he gazed down at her. "You're the most beautiful woman in every room, Lindsay. You are to me, at least."

He could see the blush on the apples of her cheeks, and she exhaled softly as his words clearly delivered the desired effect. He wasn't lying; his eyes only ever focussed on her when they walked in a room together; or when she walked into a room he was already in. She was beautiful and he wasn't stupid; he knew exactly how lucky he was to have somehow landed himself the most beautiful wife.

"You're supposed to say that," she managed to quip as she gripped onto his biceps tightly. "It's in the marriage contract."

"If you read the small print, it says you're only supposed to say things if you mean them." He said, with a glint in his eye.

Lindsay closed her eyes as she channelled her breathing, focussing on anything other than the blissful sensations twisting inside of her stomach.

Seeing this on her face, Danny's right hand disappeared from where he'd been cupping her face and it began to slide down her body.

"Don't." she cried out, gripping to his arm. "I don't need you to, not tonight."

"I didn't need you to do what you did earlier but that didn't stop you, did it?"

Relenting in her protests, Lindsay let Danny complete his journey to her clit and he quickly established a rhythm in time to his thrusts. She could feel her stomach knotting over and over again as she felt the sensations in the pit of her stomach begin to reach their boiling point. She swallowed and hitched her legs a little further apart as she no longer felt the desire to prevent her orgasm from hitting her in its full force. Biting her lip as the pleasure began to hit she gripped tightly to Danny's free hand as she went careening over the proverbial edge.

"Fuck. Oh God… Danny!" She whimpered as she squeezed tightly to his hand, her nails digging into his flesh. "That feels… so good."

With the tightening of her most intimate muscles as her body prepared for its sensual attack, Danny wasn't able to control his own orgasm. As his wife cried out, gripping to his arms and hands, he felt the coil in the pit of his stomach snap, releasing everything he had into her teasing core.

He continued his rhythm with a slower pace as she milked him with her pulsing centre, as he managed a few desperate breaths before pressing a kiss to her forehead as he collapsed in a heap next to her on the makeshift double bed.

"Was that what you were wantin'…" he asked her as chest rose and fell rapidly.

"And a little bit more." Lindsay sighed happily as she laid her head on his chest.

Smiling proudly to himself, Danny pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You're smirking, aren't you?" she twisted to see his face. "I knew it."

"Hey, I can't help it. It's a considerable ego boost when your wife still thinks you've got it after bein' married for years."

Lindsay rolled her eyes at him as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and pressed soft, sweet kisses to the area. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered as he ran his fingers up and down her opened his mouth and closed it again as he watched her from his position. She tipped her head upwards so that she could see him and she pursed her lips together at the expression on his face.

"What's the matter?"

"I wanted to say this earlier, but I chickened out-"

"Okay…"

"I just… I think about what I did to you back then Linds, and even though I totally deserved it; I'm so glad you never found that way of letting me go."

Lindsay felt the residing thump in the pit of her stomach over the conversation they'd shared on the dance floor earlier. Although she'd told him it wasn't something she needed to cry about, sometimes, when she was overly emotional, or let herself tap into the betrayal and hurt she'd once felt, she could let a few tears escape. She made a conscious effort not to, but it wasn't always successful.

"So am I." she sighed heavily a moment or two later.

"You have no idea how much I love you, baby." He pressed a kiss to her temple as he laced his fingers through her's and brought their intertwined fingers to his lips. "And how sorry I am."

"Listen, not now, okay?" she pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "Tonight isn't about where we were, it's about where we are now. Let's focus on that."

"You're right." He said as he cupped the side of her face, bringing her back down so that she was laying her head on his chest.

She reached up with her free hand and ran her fingertips lightly over his ticklish spot in the crook of his neck affectionately. As an instant reaction, Danny thrust his head towards his shoulder to limit anymore of her advances; fully prepared for this defence, Lindsay's fingers shot to the other side of his neck wherein she nailed his ticklish spot perfectly, first time. Danny flailed and cried out as he desperately tried to grab her hands to prevent her from doing it again, but every time it looked like he'd stopped her, she'd start again. He playfully pulled the sheet over his head and rolled over so that he was facing away from her, but she simply wiggled underneath the sheet, and started her attack from underneath the covers.

"I can see your smile." She whispered in his ear. "You can't hide it."

Sighing as she realised he wasn't playing; she lay back on the bed and removed the sheet from where she'd had it over her head. In a last ditch attempt to get a reaction from him, she ran her nails down his back and waited for a moment before she did it again, but before she reached his back, he'd turned over, pinned her down on the mattress and nailed her in all of her ticklish areas.

Squealing, Lindsay flailed away from him as she realised her best laid plan to seduce him again failed as she engaged in a fierce tickle fight. She could feel herself edging closer to the side of the makeshift double bed, and she was beginning to be concerned over the space she had. Noticing this in her face, Danny rolled away from her cautiously and she heaved herself up to follow him onto the central part of the two beds, but as she did so, she lost her balance and felt herself careening over the edge… quite literally this time. Before she even had a chance to panic, she felt his hand grip hers firmly as he pulled her towards him so that she landed as a heap on his chest.

"See, I knew someone was gonna get hurt." He smirked as he pressed a kiss to her temple as she settled on his chest. She cupped the sides of his face with her hands and the intense gaze she was sending in his direction was almost causing a blush to his cheeks. "Montana, what you lookin' at me like that for?" he whispered.

"You're my hero." She breathed softly.

"Nah," he shook his head playfully. "You wouldn't have fallen anyway."

"I probably would have," she shrugged as she looked at him. "But I didn't really mean it like that…." She trailed off. There was a look in her eyes that sparked something within him that had him ready for round three.

"How did you mean it?" he asked her, turning them over so that she was pinned underneath him. He closed the distance between them as he pressed a kiss to her neck, moving to her shoulder as he progressed down her body.

"I meant-"The breath hitched in her throat as she felt Danny meet his intended destination. As she gripped the sheets underneath her within her fists and cried out in ecstasy, she realised that she was in for one hell of a night with him.

They'd eventually wear themselves out, and when they did, she'd snuggle into his arms. It was without a doubt, the safest place in the world, she thought. Tangled in the sheets with his arms wrapped tightly around her left her with such an indescribable rush for him that she craved it on the nights where they had to sleep alone.

But on nights like this, when the rush of love she had for him was in abundance, she knew that their love was so strong, it could endure the hardest of things. They had endured some of the toughest things a couple could possibly go through, but they had also been through some of the happiest times a couple could go through; and in the bad times, it was moments like this that made Lindsay remember that together, they could – and would - endure anything.

* * *

**and there we have another chapter. Two more left after this one and then we're onto the next story I've been hoarding away ;) **

**Thanks for reading guys - as always, I'd love to know what you thought... until next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Here I am again bearing gifts wrapped in a neat little bow. haha. I promised a certain someone I'd post the story she requested (yes, you Megan heheh) but i need to tweak that a little more yet, so this may have to do for now. Can I just say quickly how thrilled and excited I am that there are still people out there reading and even some who are reviewing too. I honestly cannot tell you how much I love the fact that we're all still here keeping DL alive. I have so many stories on the go - some are even nearly completed and getting ready to be posted - that I hope we stick around for a while! I don't want to stop having fun with DL just yet ;). Anyway, enough with my soppiness. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :) **

* * *

_Find your hands all over me; and then you bite your lip, whisper and say, "We're going all the way."_

_-The Other Side, Jason Derulo_

* * *

Yawning heavily, Lindsay peeled one eye open and quickly blinked the other one open to access her current situation. Her face was pressed against Danny's chest; which was no surprise, but everything else was… questionable. She pulled her head up off his chest slightly and tried to figure out where she ended and Danny started. She peered over Danny and smirked at the empty bed on the other side of him. They'd apparently, throughout the night, decided o#n sleeping on the single bed together. Unintentional of course; but she figured that after their night of intimacy, their bodies craved just a little more closeness. Settling back down on his chest with a smile, Lindsay tangled her fingers through Danny's, already resting on his chest as he slept. She could feel him stir underneath her, and even though she felt a little mean waking him up earlier than what they needed to, she figured keeping to their routine wouldn't hurt all that much.

"You better have a damn good reason for wakin' up at the crack of dawn, baby." Danny's cracked voice vibrated underneath her cheeks, "Like you're ready for round five? Anything else and I'm gonna have to enforce round five as a punishment."

She giggled as she twisted in her position so that she was facing him. "We're hungry."

"Tell him to wait and go back to sleep."

"Easy for you to say." She implored. "It's not your stomach grumbling."

"Mine is grumbling… I just place sleeping higher in my priorities."

"Higher than feeding your pregnant wife?"

"I fed you last night."

"With food, smartass." She arched her eyebrow playfully as he cracked an eye open.

"Well this isn't what we had planned." He mused as he pulled her closer into his side. "I probably didn't need to kick off about the single bed like I did, did I? I mean look at us-" he gestured to the whole single bed on their left, untouched by either of them throughout the night.

"No, but it worked out kind of perfectly, don't you think? Is there a better way to wake up than like this?" She asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

"No," he shook his head. "I mean I would have said there's one thing that would make it better, but we're already doin' it so..."

"I'll bite, go on… what are we already doing?"

"Cuddling." He smirked. "What else could I possibly be insinuating?"

Lindsay shook her head. "You're such a liar."

"Alright, so maybe it was that we're already naked. Sue me."

"Ugh," she sighed, rolling her eyes as she did so. "You've perfected the art of killing a moment. You know that?"

"You've perfected being perfect. Do you know that?"

She was going to add a smart remark but before she could, she felt the baby kick for the very first time. She gripped onto Danny's arm and her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" he sat up sharply. "Lindsay… what's wrong?"

"The baby kicked! He kicked!" she cried as she grabbed his hand and pressed it against her stomach excitedly as he kicked again she pressed his hand further into her stomach. "Can you feel him?" She squealed as she shuffled into a sitting position on the bed, joining him against the headboard.

"I can!" Danny implored as he laced his fingers through Lindsay's. "There's our little boy!"

"He's pissed you told him to wait for food."

"Or he's pissed about us keeping him up last night." Danny smirked at Lindsay as hooked a finger under a chin so that she was looking at him. Once they'd locked eyes, he pressed a soft, loving kiss to her lips.

"He's early to the party." Lindsay giggled. "Lucy didn't kick for another month."

"Yeah well she hasn't stopped since, so count your lucky stars."

"Count my lucky stars that he's a month earlier than Lucy was…? Danny, this probably means he'll be even more active than Lucy."

"Yeah but we can take this one to the batting cages and he'll be happy; Lucy is a complexed little thing with a whole bunch of wants and demands."

"And you think he's going to be any different?"

"Damn right he is." Danny smirked as he pressed a kiss to Lindsay's bare stomach. "God I love you."

"I think he loves you too, going off that fierce kick."

"I was talking to you." Danny looked up at her through his lashes. "But I love him too." He pressed another kiss to her stomach before moving away from her and settling on the bed. "How does breakfast sound?"

"It sounds like the best idea you've had so far."

* * *

After taking a long, extended shower (together) and getting dressed quickly, Danny and Lindsay casually made their way down to the lobby of the hotel where breakfast was being served. As they entered the lobby, hands clasped tightly, giggling in one another's ear, they spotted Flack, Jamie, Mac and Christine waiting to be granted entry into the busy breakfast room in the hotel. Lindsay squeezed Danny's hand silently, and they made their way over to their friends with big smiles on their faces. With a simple gestured wave from Danny to Mac, Mac nodded in Danny's direction and turned to the hostess and with some of Mac's fine powers of persuasion, he managed to wrangle a table to seat them all which had been a nice surprise. After being seated; they placed their orders for drinks, helped themselves to the breakfast buffet, and had settled with their choices for breakfasts at the table, Lindsay decided to announce the kicking she and Danny had experienced earlier in the morning. Christine, who had been sitting next to Lindsay had instantly launched her knife and fork across the table at Jamie and pressed her hand against Lindsay's stomach, smiling in delight… but the smile quickly turned to a frown when she felt no movement. Lindsay had explained it comes and goes in waves sometimes and that she was pretty sure he was currently sleeping.

Breakfast had passed with no kicks, but it was probably for the best anyway. It was nice to share with them, but it was also something she wanted to keep for just her and Danny to experience, and luckily their little boy agreed on that sentiment.

They'd decided against utilising their late check out; both secretly missed Lucy and even though they hadn't admitted it verbally, they wanted to see her before four o'clock. So they shoved everything they'd not used into the overnight bag with no organisation or folding methods; much to Lindsay's dismay and had checked out quickly. Danny had gotten the car from the parking garage, leaving Lindsay to discretely open up the suitcase in the lobby to refold everything he'd shoved in in his haste.

Once he'd picked her up, they'd started the drive back home with relatively quick speeds. The drive from the city to Staten Island had been a pleasant one. They'd listened to the radio as simple background noise, with Lindsay making flirty comments to get Danny all hot and bothered, to which Danny then took to the next level and had more or less talked Lindsay into a passion filled stupor right over the bridge.

Which led them to where they currently were.

"I'm not enjoying this position," Danny whispered against her lips as he threaded his fingers through her hair. "The console's in the way."

"Well it isn't exactly about to move for you."

"Alright," he panted, pulling away from her. "I'm gonna need you to get in the back."

"And for what exactly?" she arched her eyebrows.

"So I can fuck you senseless." He stated lamely. "Get out of the truck."

"Now?"

"Now."

"But Danny-" she gestured to their surroundings. Although they weren't at Danny's parent's house yet, Danny knew these streets like the back of his hand. He'd been quite the little rebel when he was growing up; trying to live up to his brother's status within Tanglewood and as a result, he knew all the best places to hide and only have a small possibility of getting caught. And so, as a result of his rebellion, they were currently parked behind a disused laundry-mat.

"No-one comes up here. Nobody's been here in years, Linds."

"Except you?"

"Except us." He rolled his eyes. "But people don't come here for this kinda thing at this time. Trust me."

Lindsay pursed her lips together as she observed him. She then decided that she did in fact trust him and opened up her passenger side door and shook her head, muttering to herself that she couldn't believe she was about to do this.

Thanking his lucky stars, Danny jumped out of the car excitedly and opened what usually was Lucy's door and tossed her booster seat in the trunk of the car.

"Really?" Lindsay smirked as she stood at the other side of the truck with the door opened.

"Damn right." He said, "Get in."

Lindsay shook her head and smirked as she climbed into the back seat and shut the door behind her. "All I'm gonna say is I'm glad we've got tinted windows."

"Just pretend you're in that carriage in Titanic."

"Can I also pretend I'm with Leo Dicaprio?"

"Funny." Danny snorted sarcastically as he leant forwards and pressed the lock button on the door of the driver's side. "I'll just pretend you're-"

"Think very carefully about the end of that sentence," she warned him as her fingers hovered over the hem of her casual maternity dress as she contemplated pulling it over her head.

"I'll just pretend you're thinkin' of me, and not Leo Dicaprio." He smirked.

"Nice." She rolled her eyes as she pulled the dress over her head. "Lose the pants."

"Bossy."

"Horny." She corrected.

"Did I mention I love it when you're pregnant?" Danny asked as he removed his jeans.

"Numerous times." She giggled as she pulled her leggings down her legs.

"What even are those?" Danny implored as he picked up the elasticy piece of clothing.

"Comfortable is what they are. Problem?"

"No problems." He shook his head as he dropped the leggings on the floor. "None at all. Whatever makes you feel comfortable, sweetheart."

"I thought so." She smirked as she unclipped her bra. "Shirt off."

"I'm workin' on it." He scoffed at her as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Work faster." She growled at him.

"Will you just shut up for two minutes?" he implored. "Otherwise I'm givin' you a reason to shut it."

"I dare you."

"Challenge accepted." He smirked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. In the time he'd taken to remove his shirt, she'd removed her panties and was currently only sporting a flirty smile and a blush to her cheeks.

"You're so sexy." He whispered against her neck as he placed sensual kisses to her favourite place.

Her hand went to his rapidly growing erection and he groaned as she gripped him firmly; positioning him at her centre.

"You're not messin'." He bit his lip.

"Definitely not." She said, sinking her hips down, taking his length inside of her. "So good."

With the constrictive space the back seat offered and Lindsay's pregnant stomach, Danny was finding it awkward to really fuck Lindsay in the way he needed to. He needed to feel her tremble in his arms, and he wanted to hear her cry. Deciding the only way to do that would be to free himself from the confines of the seat, he gripped onto her hips and held her close as he turned them, pinning her to the seat, where he'd previously been sitting.

"Remember, tell me if I'm hurtin' you." He said as a way of preparing her before he thrusted within her, somewhat roughly. The new position enabled him to hit the spots within her that warranted the moans from her. Hearing her guttural whimpers he felt the fire ignite in his stomach.

"Harder." She whispered as she gripped onto his arms that were pressing against the seat.

He hooked her legs underneath his arms and pressed them further apart from one another, giving him a better leverage, while still ensuring she was comfortable with a look he'd perfected over the years. He lowered his gaze and caught her eye contact for a moment or two, asking her silently if she was okay, and more times than not, she gave him a small smile that told him everything he needed to know: full steam ahead.

He drove into her with no qualms and could feel her already trembling in anticipation for what was going to hit her. Her hand shot out and pressed against the window as the other scrambled for something to grip onto on his back. Her efforts were fruitless and instead she squeezed her fingers into the cushion of the seat beneath her.

"Fuck!" she cried, desperate to omit the sounds he was purposefully trying to gain from her.

He pressed her legs slightly further apart once more and he bit his lip as he felt the lubrication between the two of them. They hadn't done it in a car very often – having only purchased their own car recently. There had been one particularly memorable time in Montana on one of their visits, and another when they'd loaned one of the avalanches from work for one reason or another, and had ended up somehow having sex in the driver's seat – but they'd vowed and declared it wouldn't happen again out of fear that Mac would run an ALS light over it upon it's arrival in the depot and they'd be busted. And with the noises that Lindsay was currently making, Danny was now regretting not getting a car for them sooner.

"I'm so close," she uttered, her knuckles turning white as she squeezed the cushion beneath her. "Keep goin'."

"I will." He breathed against her lips.

"Don't stop." She rolled her head back as she bit her lip, "Whatever you do, don't stop. This feels so good."

"I'm gonna make you feel even better than I did last night," He uttered the words as the breath hitched in his throat.

"Right there." Lindsay whimpered.

"Here?" he pressed further, deeper into her.

"Right there." She called out to him, her eyes closed as he sunk her teeth further into her lip. "Fuck!"

"Open your eyes," he whispered in her ear, despite the intensity of their rhythm.

"Why?"

"Because I wanna see the look in your eyes."

Crying out and gripping to his chest, Lindsay shuddered in his arms, indicating she was so close to her orgasm. Determination in his eyes now, he pressed her firmly against the seat as he increased his rhythm even more so. Although usually he'd help her over the edge with some gentle nudging right where she liked it, he figured that in this instance, she'd make it there on her own. And it'd be more explosive and unpredictable as a result.

"I'm- I'm- I'm gonna-"

And just as he'd desperately wanted her to, he could feel her trembling in his arms as her orgasm hit her full force. She cried out in desperation and passion as her innermost intimate areas contracted around Danny's throbbing erection as he maintained his rhythm as she exploded around him.

Although he could tell she was exhausted and satisfied, as soon as her high had ceased, he could feel her meeting him half way with his thrusts, creating a friction and sensation that drove Danny close to completion. She sunk her teeth into her lip as she watched the beads of sweat collect on his forehead from his exertion.

She raised her body up from the seat and positioned herself right by Danny's ear. She breathed "Fuck me good, Danny." into his ear; leaving him almost unable to function.

"I swear, one of these days you're gonna kill me." He panted against her as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder. "You and your dirty mouth; you're so sexy, Montana."

"Harder." She demanded with a plea.

Finding his second wind, he adhered to her demands and could feel the coil in his stomach wind up to the point where it was about to snap. Providing her with the same warning as she had with him, he managed to utter the words, "I'm- I'm gonna-" before he exploded within her, filling her with everything he had as he came down from his high.

As they caught their breath, Lindsay relaxed against the seat as he leant his forehead against her's.

"I can't believe we actually pulled over." Lindsay bit her lip as she fought for breath. "Nor can I believe we actually just had sex in the car."

"You left me with no choice; it was either me pulling over or me crashing the car."

"Well, you started it."

"Actually, you started it baby, I just finished you." He smirked as he pressed a kiss to her lips as he pulled out of her and began redressing. "Good and proper if I do say so myself."

"Alright, alright." Lindsay rolled her eyes as she pulled her panties and leggings back up her legs. "Jesus, as if last night wasn't enough."

"Hey, it's been a long long time since we last had sex in the car."

"And in broad daylight." Lindsay implored as she readjusted her bra.

"Just think if someone we knew had been patrolling and decided to check the car out; they would'a got one hell of a shock... Imagine if it was Flack!" Danny grimaced.

"Like Flack would have been patrolling in a neighbourhood in Staten Island." She blushed as she fluffed her bangs and smoothed down her wayward hair.

"Hey… you never know."

"Well, I for one am glad he wasn't." She scoffed before pulling her dress over her head. "He'd never look at us the same. He doesn't know we're so kinky."

Danny smirked as he fastened his jeans button. "I gotta admit, the element of getting caught was pretty hot."

"So clearly this is something we add to the list."

"Most definitely." Danny smirked. "Make it a weekly thing if you want. Daily if there's time."

"Funny." Lindsay rolled her eyes as she pressed a kiss to his lips. "We better go get her."

"Yeah, I guess." Danny resigned as he leant forwards and unlocked the car from the driver's side. The temperature between them had left the windows a little steamed up. Lindsay opened her door first and blew a kiss in Danny's direction as he pulled Lucy's booster seat from the trunk as he reassembled it in her seat.

"As good as new." Danny smirked as he wiggled the booster seat one last time. He got out of the car and rounded the driver's side. As he jumped in and restarted the engine from where it had been in neutral, he looked over to Lindsay. She had a healthy and happy glow to her cheeks and her smile was stretching across her face.

"What you lookin' at?" she turned and smiled at him.

"You." He returned the smile as he took her hand over the console between them. "You're beautiful."

"What, with my sex tousled hair and red cheeks? Sure… real beauty here, Danny."

"Hey, I'll have you know your hair looks like that because my fingers were tangled in it when you were close to the edge and I didn't wanna let you go… and that blush you've got on your cheeks, it's because you and I just made love, ok? So yeah, you are beautiful."

Lindsay blinked at him, her eyes soft and loving. "When you put it like that…"

Danny smiled as he squeezed her hand and placed the gear into drive. "You ready to get the munchkin?"

"So ready." Lindsay smiled.

* * *

**There we have another M rated chapter. forgot to mention that before... whoops sorry, not sorry. hahaha. hope you guys liked this one. Drop me a review if you did. I'd love to hear from you. thanks for reading :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well guys, it doesn't happen often but... LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. I know, what a milestone for me! I actually feel a little proud that I've stuck to the exact storyline I had envisioned (with a few chapters added in and amongst) while making it to the end in one piece! A huge massive, massive, MASSIVE thank you to every single one of you guys who has read/reviewed/tweeted me etc. It so so, so, so appreciated. I can never say that enough. **

**Lola, I'm unsure of whether you will see this - but thank you for your kind comment, I understand not everyone enjoys M rated stuff and I appreciate your patience. This chapter is free of the M rated stuff if you'd like to give it a read... and the next few stories I have lined up will be lower ratings that I am pretty sure you will enjoy. Thanks for taking the time in sending me a message :) **

**In the meantime, thank you all for checking this out with every update. Stay tuned for some oneshots and some other things I've been working on. I think you guys will like what I have in store :)**

* * *

_And all the things that break you are all the things that make you strong. You can't change the past, 'cause it's gone and you just gotta move on; because it's all lessons learned.  
_

_-Lessons Learned, Carrie Underwood. _

* * *

Lindsay giggled as she squeezed his hand tightly as they walked up the drive way of Danny's childhood home. They'd spent hours sat outside this very house in the summer of 2006, talking about how each other grew up. They'd sat on the drive way, soaking up the sunset as they learnt more about the other. It was one of Lindsay's favourite memories of their friendship before they dated.

From inside the house, they could already hear Lucy's musical giggles from the opened door. Danny tugged Lindsay up the drive and pushed open the screen door and announced their presence.

"Hey Mom, Dad… Luc-"

"Daddy!" Lucy's little voice bellowed from her position within the townhouse. They could hear her dart from the kitchen on the Bronx marble and watched as she skidded into the hallway. "Mommy!"

"Hi baby!" Lindsay smiled as Lucy raced towards them. Danny collected her in his arms and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Are you having fun?" She asked.

"So much fun!" Lucy cried excitedly as she pressed a kiss to Lindsay's upturned lips before squirming in Danny's arms for him to put her down. "I go now!"

Before they had a chance to correct her grammar, Lucy was off like a flash, disappearing back into the kitchen where, presumably Danny's Mom was currently housed.

Danny took Lindsay's hand again and she pressed herself against his back as they made their way through the narrow hallways that connected the downstairs. They both poked their head in the door of the living room and smiled at Danny's father.

"Hey Dad."

"How was the wedding?"

"It was lovely, thanks." Lindsay smiled. "Has she been good?"

"A nightmare." Larry Messer sighed heavily. "Not listening when I tell her to do something. Talking back. Being rude. Showing no manners whatsoever. I'm just glad Lucy's been here to show her how true ladies are supposed to act." Larry winked in Lindsay's direction. "I'm just kidding; I love Mom really. And Lucy's been as good as gold. Mom has had her run off her feet with all the things they've been doing."

"Well that's good. Keeps her out of trouble." Danny smirked over his shoulder at Lindsay.

"You two look happy." Larry commented. "Good night?"

"The best," Lindsay smiled towards Danny. "Thanks for having her."

"Any time having her actually does me a favour; it keeps Beth off my back."

Lindsay snorted and Danny rolled his eyes. "Alright Dad. You're a riot. Save it for the stage."

"Oh don't you worry, son. I have so many more where they came from."

"Keep them." Danny smirked over his shoulder as he nudged Lindsay away from the door frame. He wrapped his arms around her as she led the way to the kitchen. He buried his face into her neck, pressing kisses as they walked. As they entered the kitchen, giggling quietly between the two of them, Beth looked up from where she was frosting cupcakes with Lucy. She observed them for a few minutes before turning back to the cupcakes. Meanwhile, Danny had pinned Lindsay against the kitchen cabinets and was peppering her face and neck with kisses, earning a string of delighted and girlish giggles from Lindsay.

"Lucy, sweetie," Beth began, "Will you do me the biggest favour?"

Lucy nodded, completely oblivious to her parent's affections, as if it was completely normal. "I do whatever you need."

"Could you take this to Pop-pop and ask him what he thinks? He's the official taste tester in the house, and before you have one, he needs one. Okay? Don't come back until he's tasted every last bit."

"Even the crumbies on the wrapper?"

"Even the crumbs." Beth smiled as she handed Lucy a cupcake. "Make sure he tells you what he thinks too, okay?"

"Okay! I will!" Lucy smiled obediently, trotting off to the living room with the cupcake in her hand.

There was silence in the kitchen for a few moments as Danny reluctantly pulled himself away from Lindsay, but even as he separated himself from her, he stood barely an inch from her; totally unaware of the concept of personal space.

Beth, who had kept her back to the both of them turned as she placed a frosting spatula in the sink. She then headed towards the two of them and placed a kiss on the both of their cheeks.

"What was that for?" Danny laughed as he wiped her lipstick from his and Lindsay's face as she moved back to the sink.

"I just love the two of you. I love how happy and in love you are. I don't want to know what happened last night, but whatever you two got up to, you should do it for the rest of your lives because I honestly promise you there won't be one thing you can't work through together. Lucy and the little one you're cooking up, Linds, will have the best possible example from you two. I am so proud of the two of you. Lucy didn't even bat an eyelid when you guys came in. She didn't see it as any different – she just knows that Mommy and Daddy love each other, and it warms my heart. You two are special."

"Mom," Danny rolled his eyes. "Quit it."

"Hey, listen... You guys have to deal with a lot and in order to keep a marriage happy, like yours, you need time to yourselves. Raising a family takes away things that used to be so central to your relationship pre-kids... I guess what I'm trying to say without saying it is, if you need a night for just you time, don't get embarrassed; please just call us and ask us to take the kids for a night. We love having them and we love helping you two... And if giving you time to appreciate each other creates happy smiles like this then I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Mom, this is so not a conversation I wish to be having right now." Danny groaned as he laced his fingers through Lindsay's. "We're all adults and we all know what Lindsay and I got up to last night… I don't need you to have a conversation with me about it, ok? We did that when I was fifteen and surprisingly enough it's lasted me all these years. You did your job, I only got a girl pregnant twice and she's my wife so..."

"Well next time you and Lindsay haven't had sex in a month and a half, you just remember this half finished conversation and remember my offer still stands."

Danny closed his eyes and cupped his face with his hands. "I'm scarred. Scarred for life "

"I mean it Danny, Lindsay. Remember this offer, ok? I bet it'll come in handy. Even if it's just so that you can sleep in the same bed together with no children crying at three am."

"I don't doubt it for a second." Lindsay laughed, running a hand down Danny's back.

"All I'm saying is," Beth paused, "This is all I've ever wanted for the both of you. Ever since Danny brought you home, Lindsay, I've adored you. You are so good for him, and now when I look at you, I see that he's good for you too. You used to have a sad look in your eyes, and now when I look at you, all I see is a sparkle that matches Danny's."

"He's the best thing that ever happened to me." Lindsay said, facing Danny with a smile. "And I love him, more than he probably knows."

"Oh he knows," Beth smiled. "Everybody knows just how much you love him, Lindsay."

"Mom. Do you mind?" Danny scoffed. "We're doin' quite fine without you stickin' your nose in."

"I know you two are." Beth smirked as she took her apron off and moved closer to them. "You could probably teach me a thing or two…but it doesn't hurt to hear someone else say that you're doing a good job. Let me go and hear the verdict on the cupcakes. I'll shut the door so you can bitch me out all you want." Beth paused as she cupped Danny's face with her hands. "I know you're closer to forty than you are thirty and you've got children of your own now, but you'll always be my little boy and I love you. And I'm proud of you."

"I love you too Mom." Danny rolled his eyes as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Now, not to rock the boat, but Dad was spouting some crap earlier. You probably better go sort him out." Danny smirked.

"You? One not to rock the boat…" Beth winked at Lindsay. "That'd be the day." She said as she closed the kitchen door behind her.

"So even your Mom saw it." Lindsay said as Danny laid his head on her shoulder.

"Saw what?" He mumbled against her.

"How perfect we were for one another."

"She always used to ride my ass about you. She thought you were beautiful. Couldn't believe someone like you liked someone like me. She's a real ego boost, I'm tellin' ya."

"She didn't say that."

"Oh she did." Danny snorted. "On numerous occasions actually."

"I don't believe that. She adores you."

"She has to adore me. She chooses to adore you; therefore that means she loves you more."

"Sure thing." Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious." Danny tucked Lindsay's hair behind her ear. "I was a loose cannon before you whipped me into shape. She always used to worry about me, and now… she doesn't have to."

"I worry enough for the both of us." Lindsay smirked.

"Hey-" he scoffed. "I don't jump from buildings anymore."

"Maybe so," she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't think I realised to begin with, but you really were right there the whole time, weren't you?"

"How do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.

"I was so busy looking for a way to escape from what was holding me back, I didn't see what was right in front of me; I had a lot in you and it took me a long time to realise that. You were always there."

"I was a jerk."

Lindsay shook her head. "You had a crush on me. You wanted to get my attention."

"Is that so?"

Lindsay nodded with a giggle. "Yep; you were a little boy habouring a crush on the new girl. It wasn't your fault."

"When you put it like that-" he smirked as he pressed a kiss to her lips. As he sealed his to her's however, they heard the creak of the kitchen door. They turned to face the new patron of the room with their foreheads pressed together, and smiled when they saw no-one. They then averted their eyes southward slightly and smiled at the sight of their little girl.

"You guys missed me?" Lucy grinned.

"So much." Danny winked at her as he scooped her up. "We couldn't bear to be away from you for another minute. Have you been a good girl?"

"Yep." Lucy nodded. "The best."

"That's what we like to hear," Lindsay smiled.

"Are you guys staying for dinner?" Larry poked his head into the kitchen. "Because we were just going to order pizza if you want in?"

"Pizza works," Danny said, looking towards Lindsay for her approval. "We were probably gonna do the same anyway, right babe?"

Lindsay nodded with a smile as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Come order with us then," Larry said, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder and squeezing it tightly. "You comin' Linds?"

Lindsay smiled at the sound of her own nick-name. "Yeah, I'll just be a minute."

Danny turned and smiled brightly at her as he, Lucy and Larry made their way into the living room. She sighed heavily as she settled against the counter-top.

She closed her eyes as she realised just how tired she was. The last day had really taken the energy from her. As she closed her eyes, she could see the image of Mac and Christine stood at the altar, promising the rest of their lives to one another. She exhaled softly as she opened her eyes and picked her phone up from the counter top. She admired her wallpaper – a picture of herself and Danny from the wedding that Flack had taken for them. Danny was stood behind Lindsay; his hands resting protectively on her stomach, wrapping her in his arms. As soon as Flack had shown her the picture he'd just snapped of them, she knew that it was going to be one of her all time favourites.

It had become clear to her at the wedding that despite what she had thought when she was younger, you don't get to pick who you fall in love with and it never quite happens like how you think it should. When it does happen, you realise that everything in your life; every decision, every move, every laugh, every tear… everything has been setting you up for the moment where you meet the one person that makes everything seem worth it.

As she pocketed her phone and made her way to the living room, she realised that life had funny ways of making sure you end up right where you're supposed to be. She settled on the floor in-between Danny's legs as he rested against the couch and he instantly wrapped his arms around her. Watching Lucy animatedly talk to her Grandfather about absolute nonsense, while snuggled up to Danny, Lindsay Messer realised that life didn't get much better than this.

* * *

**And there we have it. Wedding Bells is officially complete! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) Like I said in the A/N above, I have a whole bunch of stuff up my sleeve that I can't wait for you guys to finally see so keep your eyes peeled. **

**A huge, huge thank you for reading this one - as always, I would love to know what you thought. Until next time! **


End file.
